


Unknown Number

by pbmolecules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental meeting, Balloons, Dean is a dick, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, M/M, Pranks, Rocky beginning, Sabriel - Freeform, Top Castiel, TopDean, bottomDean, bottomcas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbmolecules/pseuds/pbmolecules
Summary: Destiel AU:   Dean gets a text from an unknown number while out with his friends.+++++++++++++++++++Unknown Number:  I finally got your number, assbutt.Dean quirked a grin at his phone.  Who the hell said assbutt?  And why was someone harassing him?Another text popped up.Unknown Number:  Putting your asinine behavior aside, I have decided to go through with what you suggested."What a dick," Dean muttered.  His eyebrow raised as yet another text came through.Unknown Number:  Are you still meeting me Saturday at the park?Dean furrowed his brow.  He wouldn't be meeting anyone anywhere."Who is that?" Charlie asked, watching his phone screen."No idea," Dean muttered.He texted back, making Charlie snort a laugh.Dean:  Depends.  What will you be wearing?  And what park?++++++++++++++++++++Dean ends up in way over his head on this little prank.





	1. The Text

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters or Supernatural or any music, movies, books, or lyrics mentioned.

Chapter 1 The Text

 

Dean picked at the label on his beer, listening as Charlie gave him the run down on her upcoming plans for the weekend. He nodded absently when she paused and was not entirely caught off guard when she chucked a small-fisted punch to his upper arm. He was buzzed enough that it didn't hurt.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yes!" He winced, pulling away slightly. "Sounds like your strategy is fool-proof, Charlie. I'm sure your army will win this weekend."

"Bet your ass, we're winning! The time has come for a queen to rule over Moondoor!"

"Better watch those trolls though. They side with whoever they think they can use more," Dean warned.

"I know. I only need them for the first scrimmage. Then I totally have to shut them down."

Kevin nodded adamantly. "This is totally our year."

"I sure could use a squire of your potential," she said, bumping Dean's elbow with her own and batting her red lashes at Dean.

"No. I'm out for the weekend. I promised Sam we would pack and get ready for the move," Dean shrugged. "Besides, LARPing is just not my thing."

She rolled her eyes. "Only because Sam makes fun of you for doing it! I'm so gonna kick his ass when he gets back here," she frowned. “Where’d he go, anyway?”

Dean shook his head, taking another long drink, emptying his fifth beer. "I'm driving Sam to Kansas City for an interview for that internship he's been yammering about for weeks."

"And then what?" Charlie pried.

"No idea. Look for an apartment if things go well?" Dean shrugged.

"I can't believe you would move that far away," Charlie sighed, slumping over and laying her head on Dean's shoulder.

The booth they were in was extra long and open on both ends, fitting 8 people easily. Dean and Charlie sat tight together in the center, allowing others to get up and dance to the country music blaring around them. 

Dean sighed as well, watching several people, friend's of Kevin's, slide out and join the crowd on the dance floor. He put an arm around Charlie and pulled her tight, kissing the top of her head. "I know. It just makes good sense. Since I can work from anywhere."

"I know," she nodded. "And I'm glad he's not going alone. I'm just really going to miss you."

"It's only six months. Then we'll be back." He wound a long lock of red hair around his fingers idly. He was going to miss Charlie too. "Hey, maybe you'll meet some hot chick at Moondoor," Dean grinned.

"Maybe," she shrugged doubtfully.

Dean felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out.

 

Unknown Number: I finally got your number, assbutt.

Dean quirked a grin at his phone. Who the hell said assbutt? And why was someone harassing him?

Another text popped up.

Unknown Number: Putting your asinine behavior aside, I have decided to go through with what you suggested.

"What a dick," Dean muttered. His eyebrow raised as yet another text came through.

Unknown Number: Are you still meeting me Saturday at the park?

Dean furrowed his brow. He wouldn't be meeting anyone anywhere.

"Who is that?" Charlie asked, watching his phone screen.

"No idea," Dean muttered.

He texted back, making Charlie snort a laugh.

Dean: Depends. What will you be wearing? And what park?

They watched as the screen lit up again not even a minute later.

Unknown Number: You know very well who this is. And I told you yesterday. Penn Valley Park. By the WWI museum at 1:00.

Dean huffed a laugh. "I have no idea who this is." He googled Penn Valley Park. "Hey, that's in Kansas City. Right by where Sam is going for his interview. I should meet this nut and mess with them."

Charlie laughed. "You really need to get out more."

"I get out!" Dean defended.

 

Unknown Number: And don't try bringing any 'dates' with you. I'm not going out with any more lousy dirtbags you insist are 'my type'.

Dean smirked. "This guy is a dick. He totally deserves to be fucked with."

"How do you know it's a guy?" Charlie countered. "It could totally be a girl."

"Alright. Let's just see."

 

Dean: Send me a pic of your shoes. Now.

 

Unknown number: Why?

 

Dean: just do it.

 

Unknown Number: You are ridiculous. No.

 

Dean: now, plz.

A picture quickly loaded of a pair of shoes.

"And there we have it. Sensible men's dress shoes. Bingo," Dean cheered, both arms shooting up in victory.

"Okay, okay, it's a dude," Charlie laughed.

"And this dude is a Prima Donna," Dean grinned, shaking his head.

Dean: Nice! Will you be wearing them on Saturday?

Unknown Number: You have yet to answer my original question. Are you going to be there?

Dean grinned.

Dean: Yes I will. I would never leave you stranded.

Charlie gave Dean a surprised look. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just fuckin' with the guy," Dean grinned. 

"Are you really going to meet him?" Charlie asked. 

"No," Dean scoffed. "Probably not, anyway."

"Dean Winchester," Charlie warned.

"What's Dean doing now?" Kevin asked, sliding in across from them with Sam and Jo piling in as well.

"Meeting some random guy that just accidentally texted him. In Kansas City," Charlie ratted.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Some bitchy guy is asking if we are meeting at Penn Valley Park on Saturday. I told him yes."

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam frowned, worry creasing his forehead.

"Would everybody chill out?" Dean laughed. "Look at his shoes!" He held the photo up to the group and their worried looks did not falter. "Oh come on! He's probably..." Dean looked at the bland black shoes again, "a friggin' tax accountant or something! And whoever he thinks I am, he seems awful bitchy. It would serve him right to show up and nobody be there. It'll be hilarious!"

"You're such a dick," Kevin shook his head.

His phone chirped again.

 

Unknown Number: You are such a dick. A whole fucking bag of dicks! 

Dean showed the message to the group. "See what I mean? And what the hell is a bag of dicks? That's just fucking gross," Dean laughed.

Jo agreed with him, totally on board with the prank. Charlie and Kevin seemed less enthusiastic, and Sam took up for Mr. Unknown-number-bag-of-dicks-in-sensible-shoes. Go figure.

"You should make him wear something," Jo suggested, probably one beer short of being totally trashed. "Or bring you something!"

"Yes!" Dean laughed, opening a text.

"He's probably a nice guy," Sam defended. "I mean, nice guys wear shoes like that."

"I'm pretty sure the douchey lawyer in Better Call Saul wears those same shoes!" Jo cut him off, leaning over the table to confer with Dean further.

Dean laughed, feeling buzzed from the alcohol.

"Fifty bucks says he's a nice guy!" Sam challenged.

"Oh, you are so on!" Jo said, sliding back and shaking Sam's hand. "The guy is gonna be a dick!"

"Fifty bucks says Dean never meets him!" Kevin jumped in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean threw his hands up. "You guys are worse than me!"

"Fifty bucks says," Charlie ignored him, joining the fray, "Dean lets the guy off the hook and nothing happens."

She gave Dean a leveling look, as if that is the only path he should even be considering. 

"Ooooh," the group challenged.

Dean could feel his face flush. "You guys are making a huge deal out of this."

"You HAVE to meet him now," Jo said, drunkenly serious.  
Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's never gonna happen," Kevin grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look at him. He's bailing already."

Dean pursed his lips and glared at Kevin. Well, now he had to do something.

"This guy is a jerk. I'm the good guy here."

"Says the guy yanking this poor guy's chain!" Charlie yelled.

"He started this!" Dean defended. "I was sitting here minding my own business! He's the one acting like I'm the jerk here!"

"He doesn't know who he's talking to!" Charlie and Sam spewed, throwing their hands up.

Dean laughed at how irate Charlie and Sam were getting over the stranger.

"Look," Dean chuckled. "I'm just gonna tell Mr. Sensible shoes-" he pulled up the conversation again, seeing that Sensible had been texting him.

Unknown Number: And yes, Gabriel, as a matter of fact, you have left me stranded! Many times! New York subway ring a bell?

Unknown Number: First day of Kindergarten?

Unknown Number: That den of iniquity in Lawrence?

Unknown Number: That party last year.

Unknown Number: The beach last summer.

Unknown Number: Twice.

Dean's smile faltered a moment. "Maybe I AM the jerk."

"What?" Charlie said, pulling the phone over so they all could crowd around and read the entire conversation.

"So, this guy, Sensible Shoes, thinks you are some guy named Gabriel," Sam clarified.

Dean nodded. "And it sounds like Gabriel likes to mess with Sensible Shoes too."

 

Dean: that is all in the past. Saturday you get to meet the real me.

Dean grinned wide.

"You are so going to regret this," Charlie sighed, sitting back.

"Tell him to bring you something!" Jo slurred.

Dean tapped the phone on his chin. "I wonder if Gabriel is a friend."

"There is only one person I would talk to that way," Sam smirked.

"Brothers," the brothers said, smirking at each other.

"Maybe it's an ex," Kevin suggested.

"Ooo, yeah!" Jo chirped. "Tell him you want your ring back!"

"No," Dean shook his head. "It would have to be something common or he will know I'm not Gabriel."

 

Unknown Number: Quit fucking with me Gabriel! Will you be there or not?

 

Dean grinned. "What should I ask him to bring? Food?"

"Yes!" Jo nodded. "No, wait, something flashy so you can find him! Flowers or balloons or a dog-"

"A dog?" Kevin scoffed. "You watch too many rom-coms! Maybe Sensible Shoes doesn't have a dog!"

Dean thought about it. It struck him funny to think of some strange guy wandering around a park with a bunch of balloons. He laughed at the audacity this little prank was taking.

 

Dean: I will be there. Promise. Hey, bring me three red balloons?

 

Unknown Number: Thank you, Gabriel. It means a lot to me. And why do you need balloons?

 

Dean scrunched his lips, letting the others read the message. Hmm. Why would he need balloons...  
Dean tried thinking as a brother. If he were messing with Sam, what would he say.

Dean: Dude, i just need them. Don't worry about why.

There. Sam shook his head. Kevin sighed. Jo squealed and Charlie just shook her head. 

"This is a bad idea, Dean,” Sam warned, taking a drink of his beer.

"What?" He laughed, putting the phone away. "Sam will be busy with his interview. I'll be bored off my ass. Now I can watch this dickhead wander around the park with red balloons! I'll send pictures! It's gonna be hilarious!"


	2. The Reminder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for all the kudos and comments! You guys make me so excited to keep posting! This is a super short chapter. Since it's so short, I'll post the next chapter too :D

Ch 2. The Reminder

 

It was the beginning of June. And it was beautiful outside. Not that either of the Winchesters were able to enjoy it. They were both working insanely hard to get Sam through this last stretch of law school.

Friday was one job after the next at Bobby's garage. The day finally ended with one last oil change. Dean arrived at his and Sam's apartment with fast food in hand at 7:40pm.  
Sam sat back from the small desk that faced the window. His laptop screen was the only light in the living room.  
Dean flipped the light on and Sam winced.

"Porn in the dark?" Dean ribbed.

"Cha," Sam huffed. "I'm looking over the firm I'm going to tomorrow. They have some pretty interesting cases going right now."

"Fascinating," Dean grinned tiredly.

"Is that food?" Sam stretched his neck and stood up, crossing the living room to meet Dean at the small kitchen table.

"Yep. Figured you forgot to eat."

"I did. Even this greasy crap smells delicious."

"That's my greasy crap. I got you a fu-fu salad like you always order."

"Awesome. Thanks, Dean!"

They sat down to eat. 

"Busy day?" Sam asked, munching his greens happily.

"I am exhausted. We were full from 7:00 this morning until we locked the damn doors at 6:00. I'm finishing this burger and goin' to bed."

"Yeah, we should pull out of here by 6:30 in case we hit traffic," Sam added.

Dean groaned.

"We gonna apartment hunt, if by some miracle I land this internship?"

"Yep. I'll get a paper and-"

"Would you just use the internet like everyone else?" Sam laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Sam's smile slipped and his fork full of rabbit food hesitated on its way to his mouth.

"What?" Dean asked, rolling his shoulders and already thinking about crawling in bed.

"Have you talked to that guy anymore?"

"Who?" Dean asked, clueless.

"The guy who texted you by mistake?" Sam asked.

"Oh! Sensible Shoes! Jeez." Dean ran a hand down his face. "I was more drunk than I should have been to be texting some random stranger." He pulled his phone out and read through the conversation again. "This guy is so uptight." He scrolled further. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the balloons."

"Would you just text him and say you aren't whoever he thinks you are?" Sam pleaded.

Dean sighed. "If I remember correctly, you have $50 riding on whether or not Sensible Shoes is a dick or a nice guy."

"Oh come on, Dean," Sam sighed. "You know damn well he's gonna turn out to be some poor old man that is a nice guy!"

"Oh, he's old now?" Dean laughed. "I believe you trying to influence me is poor betting protocol, Sammy."

Sam stuffed the fork into his mouth and rolled his eyes.

Dean smirked.

 

Dean: See you at the park tomorrow. Don't forget my balloons.

Unknown Number: Why do you need balloons?

Dean smirked.

Dean: I just do. The floating kind. You better not bail on me.

Unknown Number: I assume you mean helium balloons. And I am not the one who bails. That’s you. I won’t even list the times you have bailed on me. Notice or no notice. Just don’t be a dick, Gabriel. 

Dean: a whole bag of dicks?

Unknown Number: Status quo, then.

 

Dean huffed a laugh. Sam made a valiant swipe for the phone but Dean pulled it away just in time. “Dude. Not cool. I’m on the phone.”

Sam shook his head again.

 

Dean: Three red floaty balloons.

Unknown Number: Are you sure I should go through with this? Taking on another roommate is really not what I need right now.

 

Huh. Taking on a roommate? Maybe they were meeting to interview roommates. The fact that Sam and him needed to apartment hunt tickled a notion in the back of his mind. But…it didn’t matter. He was only going to watch Sensible walk around the park with three red balloons.

 

Dean: Just do it. And the balloons. 3. Red. :)

Unknown Number: See you there.

 

Dean slid the phone into his pocket with a triumphant grin. He had an entertaining date with Sensible meandering with balloons.

"You are such a dick," Sam said flatly, staring at Dean and interrupting his little moment.

"Just do your lawyer thing and I'll do my boredom thing." He went into the bathroom to shower and go to sleep for the night.


	3. The Park

Chapter 3. The Park

The drive into Kansas City was uneventful, other than Sam stress sweating and shoving paper towels under his armpits and into his collar to keep himself from sweating through his shirt. 

"Dude, calm down," Dean said, pulling into the parking garage under Roman Crowley Attorney at Law Offices. It was a huge building of concrete and glass with a three level parking garage on the bottom. 

"Take a deep breath and just remember, you got this. And if it doesn't work out, it wasn't supposed to."

"See, just when I get used to you being a dick all the time, you go and be nice." Sam pulled the last paper towel out from under his shirt, balling it up.

"I like to keep you guessing," Dean grinned.

Sam blew out a breath and wiped his palms on his suit pants.

"Good luck."

Sam gave him a weak smile. "Thanks. And have fun with the guy at the park. And dude, don't be a dick."

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam got out and Dean watched until he disappeared into the elevator. He parked the car and got out. He had time to kill before idly watching Sensible and his balloons. He wandered down a block and found a coffee shop.

One grande and two chocolate chip muffins later, Dean headed toward the park. It was a bit warm for his jeans and boots, but he wasn't about to go anywhere in shorts. His black AC/DC t-shirt soaked up the afternoon sun and he put his sunglasses on to face the sunny day. He crossed the five lane highway that separated him from the park and wound his way around the walking paths. He pulled his map out again to check if he was heading the right way to the WWI museum. He was early and paid the ridiculous fee to go through the museum.

He grabbed a pamphlet and began wandering his way through the displays. History wasn't really his thing. But weapons were. He studied the guns and wondered how anyone survived the trenches at all. 

Walking around a British Mark 1 tank and reading about the battle of the Somme, it dawned on him that he had been wandering around the little museum for quite a while.  
He glanced at his phone to check the time and was shocked to see it was 1:08.

"Shit!" Dean headed for the exit, passing the end of war celebration section and hesitated at the glass doors. He scanned the immediate area and saw no one with balloons. 

He stepped outside looking around the stretches of grass. He walked down the sidewalk and sat on a bench. "I should have got some popcorn."

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

 

Unknown Number: I am here.

Dean: On the way

 

Dean glanced around again. A man jogged around the corner of the building and stopped to drink from a fountain. He looked to be about Dean's age and his sneakers did not match Sensible's style. Still, Dean could appreciate the scenery of his runners legs, nice ass, and a stretch of abs that peeked out as the man wiped his brow. 

A family sat on a blanket further away. The mom held a baby on her lap, feeding it something runny while the dad played ball with what appeared to be a 4 year old girl. He had loafers on and seemed kinda geeky. Didn't get the family vibe from Sensible though. So, probably not him either. A sandy haired guy came walking up the sidewalk whistling. He glanced at his watch and went inside the museum. Sneakers again. And no balloons. Probably not him. Several men approached the doors of the museum shortly after that, wearing dress pants and talking in depth about France's participation in the war. Their shoes were...nerdy. Probably one of them. No balloons though. Maybe Sensible was too sensible to be walking around with balloons. He watched the group, trying to figure out if it was the oldest guy, who had salt and pepper hair. No. No way.

Dean glanced over as the jogger guy sat down next to him on the bench. He gave him a polite nod and Dean tipped his chin up. "Hey." He glanced away but had already been shocked at the blue of the man's eyes. His dark hair was tinged with sweat and he was wiping his face off with a small towel he had in his backpack. Dude was hot. And not just the sweaty kind.

Dean could feel his limbs tingle the way they only did when he was super aware of the proximity of someone so good looking.

He sat back, his gaze sweeping the area again. He heard Jogger-guy sigh as he pulled his phone out to text someone.

Dean racked his brain for a way in. It was that moment that he saw a guy walking from far across the field with three red balloons.

"I'll be damned," Dean muttered.

Jogger looked over at him with a quirking eyebrow, catching Dean's attention.

"Sorry," Dean apologized, shrugging a shoulder. "It's just...this guy."

Jogger-guy looked across the field. "Who? That guy?"

His voice was like hot velvet. Dean had to make himself pull his shit together before he did something really stupid.

"Yeah." Dean leaned toward him a few inches, conspiratorially whispering, "I kinda told him to bring those balloons and I don't even know who the guy is."

The jogger's eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

Dean chuckled, ecstatic he had the guy's full attention. "So, a few nights ago I get this random text and this guy is bein' a total dick and asking if I'm meeting him at the park." Dean grinned as the man's smooth jaw dropped a tiny bit.

"Really? How exactly was he being a dick?" The man asked.

Dean had trouble remembering what exactly they were talking about. They had made direct eye contact again and Dean found it to be entirely intoxicating. 

He licked his lips and his eyes dropped down to the Jogger's mouth, flitting back up quickly. "Umm...what was that? Oh!" He grinned, "so this douchebag starts callin' me a dick and called me a...an assbutt, or something weird!" Dean laughed. He glanced ahead, seeing the man with balloons getting closer slowly.

"An assbutt?" The jogger-guy squinted curiously.

"Yeah," Dean laughed. "Assbutt!"

At the blank look, Dean clarified. "It's not really a word. The guy has got to be...well, anyway, it was funny. So then I get him to take a picture of his shoes."

"Yes," Jogger says, as if that indeed would be the next step in messing with an unknown caller.

"So I confirm it is a guy. And by the shoes, I'm thinking kind of a nerdy guy. He's got these non-descript...sensible shoes on. So of course, now me and my friends are calling him 'Sensible Shoes' and I tell him to bring me balloons because he thinks I'm this other dick named Gabriel." He laughs, jogger only turning to watch the guy with balloons.

They both watched quietly as the guy walked closer. Dean could see he was around his own age with brown hair. Thin kinda guy. And the bobbing balloons whipped occasionally in the wind. 

"But...I don't understand," the jogger said, his brow knit and obviously thinking. "If it was a wrong number...why did you not tell him?"

Dean glanced away, guilt tainting his funny story. "I don't know. I was kinda blitzed at the time. It seemed like it'd be funny to watch this dick wander around the park with balloons."

The jogger blushed hard and sat back. "So, it was all a set-up?"

Dean's smile faltered. Was Jogger gonna take sides with Sensible Shoes? He glanced over, seeing the guy with balloons heading straight for them. 

"I mean, if you heard the guy, you'd get it. He called me a 'bag of dicks'! Who says that?" Dean grinned nervously, seeing no humor from the man next to him.

"So, this person you lied to is going to walk around the park looking for you and just...what?"

"I don't know," Dean mumbled. Shit. This was blowing up in his face. "I thought he would be a real jerk, actually," Dean said quietly, watching the sweet smile of the guy carrying the balloons. "He doesn't really look like a jerk though."

Jogger-guy glanced at Sensible with the balloons and back to Dean. "That is the rudest thing I have ever heard!"

Dean leaned away a few inches. Okay, time to split. But he looked at the guy carrying the balloons and it all kinda hit him. Maybe he really was the jerk here.

His eyes jumped back to the jogger. Scratch that. Dean was definitely the jerk here.

Dean's nerves were jumping at this point, because why the hell was Sensible walking straight to him like he already knew who he was? And Jogger was openly irritated and that was so friggin' hot that Dean had to really kick himself for getting himself here like this.

Upon closer inspection, Sensible was wearing jeans and a weenie hut hat. He was younger than Dean had first guessed, looking to be somewhere between 20-23. He smiled that sweet smile, his eyes jumping between himself and Jogger.

"Hello, Cas," he said, looking at Jogger-guy next to him. Okay, so Jogger-guy's name was Cas.

"Hello, Alfie." Cas stood up and to Dean's chilling horror, took the balloons from the guy. "Thank you for bringing them."

"No problem! Sorry I was so late."

"No," Cas said, glancing at Dean with pure disgust, "Your timing was perfect."

"Well, good luck today!" Alfie waved and began walking away.

Cas' mouth was clenched shut as he held the three strings in his hand. Like the all-seeing, sweeping eye of Mordor, his gaze landed squarely on Dean.

Dean, for all he was worth could say absolutely nothing. He was aware his mouth was hanging open, but the shock of what was happening was all encompassing.

Cas turned, his eyes staying firmly on Dean. "You could have fixed this situation so easily."

Dean jumped to his feet, stepping back from the angry man. "I'm really sorry, C-Cas! But hey, I mean, if I had been honest then I never would have gotten to meet you!" He blushed profusely and held his hands out placatingly, hoping to be coming across as charming and flirty, but...shit, he had to be looking like a grade A dick. He should have listened to Charlie. And Sam. Damnit. He should have made sure Kevin won the bet. And he was gonna shake Jo the next time he saw her. Fucking balloons. What kind of dick does that?

Dean stepped back again at the menacing glare on the guy's face. He was Sensible Shoes. And Jogger-guy. And holy shit was Dean in a mess. 

His back bumped into someone and he turned around. The sandy-haired guy that had gone in the museum was damn near up his ass behind him. "You mind, buddy?"

Sandy-haired guy pulled a sucker out of his mouth and licked his lips with a pop. He had an annoyed, slight smirk on his face, his eyes pinning him just as bad as Cas. "Actually, Sport, I do mind. Hi. Gabriel."

Dean closed his eyes. What the fuck even?!

He opened his eyes, stepping over so he could face both men rather than stand between them, caught like the asshole he was.

He gave the glaring men an appraising sweep. Okay, so Dean had been a dick. It was not the first and most likely not the last occurrence for him. He squared his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets. He wasn't going down without some swagger.

"So, you're Gabriel." Dean noticed how both men's glares were similar. There was a laser sharpness he swore he could feel dismantling his face. 

"The real one. Yep."

Dean nodded, his eyes ticking back over to Cas. "Gotta say, the athletic look threw me off. I was watching for your sensible shoes."

The twin glares remained.

"You two have got to be brothers," Dean huffed.

"We are. And you've been fucking with my brother for three days now."

Brothers. Damn. He knew it. And if anyone had pulled this kind of shit on Sammy, they'd be finding themselves beat to hell. 

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. He schooled a smile onto his face and openly checked Cas out from head to toe. "Trust me, if I had been fucking your brother for three days, you'd know it." He winked, Cas dropping his jaw slightly at Dean's audacity. "He'd be running kinda funny, anyway."

Gabriel drew a fist back, Dean started to dodge it, but Gabriel's arm was held tight, caught mid throw by Cas.

"What the fuck?" Gabriel hissed, shoving Cas' hand off his arm.

Cas glared at both men. "Stop this. Both of you."

"Me?" They both said, Gabriel giving Dean such an incredulous look that Dean's eyebrows shot up. He really wasn't being fair. This guy had every right to want to smear him into the sidewalk. 

"Look," Dean said, unable to withstand Gabriel's glare anymore. "I am the dick here."

Cas' glare softened a notch and Dean could not help but grin at the sight of him, flushed and serious and still holding those fucking balloons.

"I shoulda been upfront right away. I'm sorry," Dean relented. "It was a dick move and I deserve whatever I've got coming." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But I really am glad I got to meet you. Cas. And just so you know, my brother pegged you right out, of all of us. He said you would be a nice guy. And you are. Sorry." He slid his hand back in his pocket, feeling like the biggest idiot that ever existed. Of all the dickish things he had done in his life, this was ranking top three. And when you were at that level of dick behavior, there was no going back. 

"Nobody gives a shit what you have to say, buck-O," Gabriel snapped. "You're lucky I don't have police here for setting up my brother. For all we knew, you coulda been some nut-job psycho trying to lure him into a van!"

Dean had to laugh at that. "I could try to lure him away, but I don't have a van," Dean winked, flushing at his own out-right flirting.

Cas grinned, looked down and tried to hide his smile. The faint blush across his cheeks made Dean rock back on his heels.

"What the?" Gabriel snapped, his head swiveling between the two. "Oh hells no! He's not funny, Cas! Or cute!"

Dean ignored the shortest of the group, stepping closer to Cas. This might actually be some sort of salvageable. He knew a blushing grin when he saw one. "I really am sorry." He reached over and tugged one of the balloon strings, Cas' eyes coming up to meet his. 

"Don't," Gabriel stepped in. "Don't you fucking touch my brother, you piece of shit-"

"Gabriel," Cas said, pulling him back a step by the shoulder.

"Don't 'Gabriel' me! This guy is a douchebag! He wanted to watch you walk around like an idiot!"

Dean frowned guiltily.

"He apologized," Cas defended.

Gabriel ran his hand back through his hair. "I'm gonna fucking blow here! Cas, this is why you are still single. Because you go out with dicks."

Cas turned an annoyed glare onto his brother. "The only 'dicks' I have dated were the ones you set me up with."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "At least they weren't scamming you!"

"Whoa," Dean shook his head. "I'm not scamming anyone."

"Oh really, 'Gabriel'?" Gabriel snapped.

"Alright," Cas said, raising his voice. "The man-"

"Dean," he popped in, giving Cas a hopeful grin.

"Dean," Cas said, gravelly and like he was trying a delectable truffle, "has apologized."

"Well, by all means then," Gabriel threw his hands in the air. "I tell you kiddies what. I'm gonna take a short walk, ya know, so I don't just fucking strike you dead right this second," he grinned, his honey-brown eyes just as piercing as ever. "And when I get back, dickhead needs to be gone. You hear me Cassie? Gone."

"I hear you," Cas said testily, tearing his eyes away from Dean to assure his brother he was going to handle the situation.

"See ya round, dickwad," Gabriel said.

"Ouch," Dean said low, watching the shorter guy stalk toward the museum.

Dean returned his gaze to Sensible Shoes. Cas. With his red balloons and sky blue eyes. His hair was messy from running, sweating, and the wind. He was just a few inches shorter than Dean and it made one corner of his mouth lift up in a grin just thinking about stepping closer to see how well they might line up for a kiss. His lips looked soft and inviting and Dean could just fall into him if he didn't keep his feet under him. 

"Gabriel gets...protective." Cas said, shifting the balloons to his other hand. "He called me late last night and we figured out someone was setting me up. We just weren't sure why. I never imagined..."

"What? Never imagined it would be someone who might be into you?"

"Into me?" Cas asked, head tilting adorably. "You don't know me."

"I've known you now for about ten minutes. And what can I say? You turned out to be a lot different than I thought. And a hell of a lot hotter." Dean grinned. 

Cas was staring him down. He could feel his cockiness slipping away. His bravado going next. He was peeling him right apart on the sidewalk in the middle of the day, in the middle of the busy park. It was unnerving and delicious at the same time. It was like he could see past everything and really saw him.

"You are...very interesting. Dean."

Cas saying his name gave him chills. Goosebumps ran down his arms and he looked down feeling shy suddenly. Interesting was not necessarily a good thing. And this guy had seen his shitty side, so. Yeah. Sighing heavily, he looked back up at Cas and his balloons, finding not the expression he expected. He was neither dismissing him nor looking put out. He merely looked...curious.

Okay, curious. He could deal with that. He licked his lips, noting Cas' eyes ever watchfully tracking the nervous movement. "So...can we maybe get a do-over here?"

Cas glanced up at the balloons and then the sky. After a moment, his blue eyes were on him again. "Hello, Dean. My name is Cas."

Dean grinned, his shoulders relaxing. "Nice to meet you, Cas. I'm Dean. I saw you jogging. You run a lot?"

Cas regrouped a moment, obviously choosing his words carefully. "I like to run at least five days a week if I can."

Dean grinned mischievously. "I like your balloons."

Cas grinned, looking away and then down at the ground.

"So, what brought you and your brother to the park today?" Dean asked, afraid he could lose the fragile moment at any second.

Cas shifted on his feet. He looked back at the bench and proceeded to go sit. Dean pulled his hands out of his pockets and followed him. 

"I'm meeting a few people to interview as roommates."

"Oh yeah," Dean nodded. "You mentioned that. You live here in Kansas City?" He watched as Cas looked apprehensive about telling him anything. And why wouldn't he be? Of all the ways to screw up a chance encounter, only Dean Winchester could fuck one up this royally.

"Yes. I have a condo in the Power and Lights district. I'm looking for one or two roommates to share the rent."

Dean bit his lip, their eyes meeting briefly again. "I can’t believe I’m even going to bother saying this, but I'm actually apartment hunting with my brother today. He's at a final interview for an internship at Roman Crowley Law Offices. I'm sure he will get the job and we need to relocate from Lawrence for six months."

Cas looked at him as if he were processing everything Dean said plus way more. He looked away, pulling one of the balloon strings apart from the other two. He toyed with the string, deep in thought. 

"I actually brought references and all that shit. It's in my car," Dean added quietly, knowing this had to be a lost cause.

Cas gave him a rather stern look. But their eyes met and something shifted. They both stared, unseeing, across the big stretch of grass in front of them.

Cas watched him again for a moment and let the string of one of the balloons slip through his fingers. The men watched the balloon sail away silently.

"What will you be doing while your brother is working?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed, leaning back on the bench. "I have some calls in at a few garages. I'm a mechanic and my boss, Bobby, is trying to help me find temporary work."

Cas nodded this time. "It's a three story condo. The downstairs would be yours, except the laundry room is shared. There is separate entrance around back so you could come and go as you wish. There is one bedroom and a living room and full bathroom down there. The main floor is a living room and kitchen. That would be shared space. My brother and I have the bedrooms on the third floor. Gabriel lives there as well but he is in and out. Sometimes he’s there for a few weeks, sometimes a few months. He works here and in Dallas the rest of the time."

Dean's eyes widened. "Are you actually considering renting to me? I mean, after the shit I pulled here today?"

Cas grinned. "At least our chance encounter was not a waste of time. Right?"

"Right," Dean said, astounded. "How much is rent?"

"$800 a month. Utilities included but no phone. Wifi is on your own. And groceries, of course."

Dean rubbed a hand over his mouth. "Got any pictures?"

Cas pulled out his phone. He went into his photos and slid through several.

"That's a really nice place," Dean said with some surprise.

"Yes. I don't want to lose it. How soon would you be coming?"

Dean grinned. "Two or three weeks. But I could pay a deposit today. Ya know, if you were serious."

Cas' eyes seemed to map his face with calm interest.  
"I'm considering."

Dean grinned, taking one of the balloon strings from Cas' hand, his fingers ever so slightly brushing the man's bronzed skin. He grinned up at the balloon he now held. He wished something in his life could actually work out as smoothly as this was starting to feel. He let the string slide through his fingers and they watched as it quietly sailed away.

“It would only be six months,” Dean added quietly.

Cas nodded. His eyes still tracked the balloon as it lifted and blew far away. It amazed Dean how quickly the man had recovered from being the butt of a prank. 

"Thank you," Dean said, looking at him. "For considering."

"Considering what?" Came a haughty, annoyed voice from Gabriel. "What's he still doing here?"

"I interviewed him," Cas said patiently.

"Interviewed?" Gabriel blanched. "You are fucking kidding me, right?"

"No, Gabriel."

"Well," he turned, acknowledging Dean's presence, "the answer is no. Not only no, but hell-fucking-no. We clear?"

Dean looked down at his empty hands. The guy was right. It was pretty ridiculous to think it could work. 

Dean stood up, Cas following him. He turned to Cas with a solemn look. "Bye, Cas. If you want...you have my number."

Cas stood there and watched as Dean turned to go. He walked out of the park, catching one last sight of him in his running shorts and t-shirt, sun-kissed skin and ruffled hair, and one bobbing balloon.


	4. The Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! Work is getting in the way of my writing. Ugh. Real life probs.  
> Thank you all SO much for the comments and kudos! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 4 The Diner

 

Dean leaned against the Impala, head bent and deep in thought about what could have been. It was a lesson in when to not act like a dick. He had never met someone and had an instant visceral reaction like that before. It was kinda mind-blowing when he thought about it. Until he remembered how he had blown it so badly. He looked up from the bland concrete under his feet to see Sam standing in front of him.

"Hey, you okay? I called you, but you didn't answer."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. Sorry. What did I miss?"

"I got it!" Sam grinned wide.

Dean hugged him tight. "Knew you would, Sammy. I'm proud of you."

When they stepped apart, Sam gave him a suspicious look. "How was your afternoon at the park?"

"Interesting," Dean said, the word echoing in his mind in Cas' voice.

"Why? What happened?"

Dean scratched the back of his head and winced. "I met Sensible."

"You met him?" Sam clarified. "As in, spoke to him?"

Dean shrugged.

Sam laughed. "Oh my God. He was hot, wasn't he? You got that 'I just met the love of my life and fucked it up' look!"

Dean rolled his eyes, moving toward the driver's door of his car. "That is not a thing. And no."

"So...what happened?" Sam pushed, getting in on the passenger side.

"Nothing."

He started the car and began carefully making his way out of the garage.

"Not hot, huh?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"Why is he asking us to dinner?"

Dean slammed on the breaks, Sammy getting his full and abrupt attention. "What?!"

Sam handed Dean his own phone. A text was on the screen.

 

Unknown Number: I am still considering. Would you and your brother like to meet Gabriel and I for dinner? We could discuss some more details.

 

"Holy shit," Dean whispered, cradling the phone like it was fragile. "He still wants to meet!"

He looked over at Sam, getting raised eyebrows and a curious grin.

"Okay...so," Dean handed him his phone back and kept driving and relayed the entire story to Sam. Sam looked utterly disgusted and surprised in all the expected places. 

Once Dean had spilled his guts and pulled into another parking spot, Sam sat quietly.

"What?" Dean prodded.

Sam shrugged. "Why does acting like a dick always work out for you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Dean scoffed. "Gabriel hates my guts. Rightfully so. And acting like a dick has gotten me nothing but trouble so far."

"Cindy Hurley," Sam noted.

"Trouble," Dean deadpanned.

"Mrs Wisner at that High School in Iowa."

"Trouble. Bad."

"Benny."

"I don't act like a dick to Benny. Usually. And anyway, trouble."

The brothers dropped it and Sam looked at Dean's phone again. "Is it a nice place?"

"Very nice. Nicer than our dump in Lawrence."

Sam chewed his lip. "Is this a set up? I mean, it feels like a set up. Does it feel like a set up to you?"

"Chill out Sammy. No. Cas isn't like that."

"You don't really know the guy," Sam laughed.

"Okay, fine. Then I will tell him no," Dean said, holding his hand out for his phone.

Sam smirked. "Is the guy hot or not?"

Once the phone was securely in Dean's hand, he blushed. "He's so fucking hot I can barely take it," Dean gushed in a rush.

"Damnit!" Sam scowled. "I knew it. You better not be consigning us to a dump just so you can get laid, Dean."

"Sam," Dean balked, "do I not always take good care of you?"

Sam wanted to argue, but just didn't have the heart. "Yes, you do."

"Okay. Besides. It's dinner. Not a contract or a wedding proposal."

 

Dean: Okay, Cas! Let's do dinner! Where and when?

 

Cas texted the address and link to a restaurant.

 

Dean: GPS says we will arrive in 8 minutes. That work for you?

Cas: Give us half an hour. Gabriel is being a bit stubborn.

Dean: tell Gabriel he can glare at me all through dinner. And my brother is a much better human being than I am.

Cas: :). See you there.

 

"Aw, he uses smileys," Sam teased. 

Dean mumbled under his breath, putting his phone in his pocket. He was going to have to really play up ‘nice Dean’ to pull this off.

Dean paid the parking pass and followed the directions to what looked like a diner.

"This place looks perfect," Dean said, parking almost a block away.

They walked to the diner and sat outside to wait.

"I can't believe the brother is even letting you two meet again," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Me either," Dean agreed. "I woulda killed me. He did try to hit me, but Cas stopped him."

Sam's eyebrows raised and he huffed a laugh. "Only you, Dean."

Dean spotted the pair walking with a crowd up the sidewalk toward them. "There they are," he said nervously.

"Which one is Cas?" Sam asked, watching the pair bicker.

"Dark hair."

Sam nodded. 

Whatever the brothers had been arguing about died when Dean waved at them. Cas grinned and Gabriel glared. The foursome approached each other carefully.

"Hey, Cas. Gabriel. This is Sam, my brother."

Sam smiled and waved, Gabriel finally relaxing a bit. Cas held his hand out. "Sam, nice to meet you."

"You too," he smiled, shaking both brothers hands.

They ordered drinks and meals and Dean let Sam do the talking with his easy humor and semi-professional persona. Cas was in jeans and a light blue Star Wars t-shirt. Dean's eyes kept trailing the hems of his sleeves. His biceps were toned and his skin looked so touchably soft that Dean had to keep distracting himself with sugar packets to keep his head out of the gutter.

Cas showed Sam the pictures of the condo and explained the living situation again.

"It isn't the most private set-up," Cas said apologetically, "but it's a nice place and I can walk to work, so I'm trying to hold onto it."

"Yeah!" Sam nodded. "It would be walking distance for me too. It-" he glanced at Dean, who kept stacking sugar packets in a tower until they would slide and fall into a pile,   
"It would really be good for both of us. And Dean is a great cook."

The waitress brought their drinks. Cas took his straw paper off and when said straw was between his lips to take a drink, Dean neglected his own for fear of choking on it. Cas’ mouth was high on the list of body parts really fucking with Dean’s equilibrium. His hands were on the list. And his muscular forearms. And that jaw line was really melting him inside as well. When he would turn to talk to Gabriel, always slightly miffed, his neck would beckon to him to put his mouth on it.

Meanwhile, in reality, he stacked his tower a little taller. And Sam was rambling on about what Dean could cook.

Dean gave his brother a sideways grin. He had been cooking for Sam since he could eat solid food. And Sam had always told anyone who would listen how good his brother's cooking was.

"Really?" Cas asked, his eyes drifting from the pink, blue, yellow, and white pile to Dean's eyes. Their eyes met and the little tower collapsed.

"I can cook," he said uncomfortably. "I'm not used to cooking for four...but, hey, we can give it a try."

Cas' eyes were sparkling with what Dean could only hope was 'interest'.

"Do you always require the use of sugar packets when cooking. Or sitting," Gabe asked tersely.

Dean's eyes snapped over to Gabriel. "No." I'm shuffling and stacking sugar so I don't tear your brother's clothes off and bend him over this table and fuck him, is what he wanted to add, but didn't.

Gabriel huffed a laugh and glanced at his brother.

The waitress brought their food. Dean wished, for perhaps the first time in his life, that he had ordered something that required the use of utensils. Everyone else picked up their forks and he just looked down at his burger and fries. Why did he pick something so messy?

"I know you met my brother when he was...doing something really stupid," Sam explained, scooping a fork full of peas, "but he really is a good guy. He has raised me and been my father and mother my whole life. He has always taken good care of me. Always put me first-"

"Sam-" Dean attempted to cut him off.

“No," Sam said, holding a hand up to stop Dean, "They need to know that that dick at the park is not all you are, Dean. You always sell yourself short."

Dean picked up his burger, trying not to feel the hate daggers emanating from Gabriel’s head.

"He's hard working and very responsible," Sam rambled on, blushing, "and definitely the kind of guy you would want to rent to."

“Well, we interviewed two others today,” Gabe said, cutting into his chicken and taking a bite. He pinned Dean with a look.

“They weren’t as prepared as these guys are,” Cas added, cutting into his ham steak and taking a bite.

“They were honest and forthcoming,” Gabe retorted. “Which is more than I can say for some.”

Dean took another bite of his burger. Damn.

“That Rachel woman seemed too uptight,” Cas frowned, taking another bite.

“She seemed like your type of person,” Gabe argued. “All stuffy business attire and neat. I bet she’d be easy to live with.”

“I don’t think I’m comfortable sharing the house with women,” Cas said, his brow in a hard furrow as he took a bite of mashed potatoes.

Gabe shook his head. “Albert seemed alright.”

“Alastair. And no, he didn’t. He seemed like…a slimeball. More your type than mine.”

Neither of them were eating now. They were staring at each other the way only two pissed off brothers can do.

“I’m the one that lives there the whole time, Gabriel. I have more of a say here than you do. My name is on the mortgage.”

“But I’m a good judge of character, Cas. You, are a shitty judge of character.” His eyes landed squarely on Dean. Dean picked up two fries and bit into them. 

Why had he made him bring balloons? He might just slap Jo the next time he saw her.

“There’s the guy that called yesterday. Nick?” Gabe pushed, getting frustrated.

“Luc. And no. I know him from work. He’s a co-worker. No,” Cas said determined.

“So, it sounds like you're sold already,” Gabe said irritably, eating the last of his chicken.

“May I remind you, Gabriel, that you once left me stranded at the grocery store.” He looked at Sam and Dean. “I had eight bags of groceries, one of which had two containers of ice cream. And I might not have been toting balloons around, but I had to walk six blocks home because my brother hooked up with the girl putting carts away.”

Gabe sighed, taking a drink.

“It was a long walk.”

“I already said you have shitty taste in friends,” Gabe smirked. “I didn’t say you need MORE shitty friends.”

Sam chuckled at the pair. Dean just wished Gabe would either tell them to go take long walk off a short pier or quit harassing him already.

Gabriel's eyes slid over to Dean, who was taking another not-so neat bite of his burger.

"Alright, stretch," Gabriel sighed, looking at Sam. "But if we say you're out, you're out within two days. Got it?"

"Deal!" Sam grinned.

Dean’s hand froze, halfway to his mouth with fries, Cas was watching him with a look of open interest. 

Dean cleared his throat. "When can we move in?"

"Two or three weeks was what you had said," Cas said quietly.

"I did. Yeah."

"Whenever you are ready. The rooms are available now."

Dean nodded. He dropped the fries and wiped his hands off. He pulled out his checkbook and wrote a check for the deposit, handing it to Cas before Gabe managed to change his mind. 

"I guess I will call with a more definite date," Dean said.

"Both our numbers are on the papers Dean gave you," Sam added.

"I'll have the contract written up for when we see each other again," Gabriel said.

Dean had trouble reading Gabriel. The most he could make of the man's expressions were that he was not keen on this plan, but he still wanted it to happen for some reason. Maybe it was money. Maybe it was Sam. All Dean really knew was he would be walking on eggshells for a bit.


	5. The Move

Chapter 5 The Move

 

Dean dropped his duffel bag inside Charlie's door. "Honey, I'm home!" He called, moving aside so Sam could come in, dropping his bag next to Dean's.

"Yay!" Charlie called from the kitchen. "Get your asses in here and help me!"

The brothers exchanged a grin, Sam shutting the front door. It had been two and a half weeks since their trip to Kansas City. They would be leaving in the morning to move into the condo with the Novak brothers. Dean and Cas had texted a few times since the fateful meeting at the park. He was slowly getting to know the guy. He was actually feeling rather nervous about moving in with him. He had to admit to himself a week ago that he had a pretty bad crush on the guy. There was something about his gentle nature and wicked tongue that was driving Dean crazy. 

"I'm making us a pizza," Charlie said as they walked into her kitchen. Charlie made a killer paycheck as an IT manager at a huge company. She traveled a decent amount and owned a big house just outside of Lawrence. She and Dean had met at the Roadhouse shortly after Charlie had moved to town. They had struck up an instant friendship over a shared love of Moondoor. Dean played on-line and was thinking about getting into LARPing. After that, the two were practically inseparable. 

"That looks great!" Sam practically drooled, watching Charlie ladle sauce onto the dough.

"Thanks! Get the mushrooms and peppers out of the fridge, would ya?"

Dean pulled the vegetables out and unwrapped them.

"Got the U-Haul in your driveway," Dean said, washing the food and prepping to chop.

Charlie deflated. "How am I going to survive for six freaking months?"

Sam took a seat at the island, watching the pair work. "You have to come visit."

"I will. But still."

"We'll be back just in time for Christmas," Dean grinned.

"You better! I don't want to hear any shit about, 'sorry Charlie, I can't move back because I'm madly in love with this-" she dodged an assault of mushrooms "this guy with nice shoes!'"

"Shut up!" Dean blushed.

"Oh I see how you grin at your phone every time Sensible texts," Charlie teased, flicking a mushroom back at him.

"I do not," Dean denied, batting the fungus to the floor.

Charlie and Sam exchanged grins and Dean rolled his eyes, going back to chopping.

“You shoulda seen Sam in action when we went to the interview!” Dean defended himself. “He was selling me like a show pony.”

“Ha!” Sam laughed. “I saw my brother fall head over heels instantly, to somebody who looked like they might actually be a nice guy.”

“Fifty dollars worth of a ‘nice guy’, if I remember correctly,” Charlie grinned. Dean refused to look at either of them.

“You shoulda seen them at the table,” Sam went on.”

“You see I have a knife, right?” Dean glared at his brother.

“They were so obvious with the way they stared at each other. Even Cas’ brother couldn’t talk him out of it. And he was trying!”

Dean slid the cutting board over to Charlie with sliced mushrooms and peppers.

“Is he really that attractive?” Charlie asked.

Dean could feel himself blushing.

“He is pretty hot. Both of them are.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“I believe Dean’s exact words were, (in a high pitched tone of a twelve year old girl) He’s so fucking hot!”

The pair dissolved into laughter. Dean blew out an annoyed sigh.

Dean went to Charlie’s liquor stash and pulled down a bottle of whiskey.

“Oh, Dean,” Charlie laughed, “he’s just picking!”

Dean poured a small glass. “He’s fucking hilarious.”

“You better leave him alone, Sam,” Charlie laughed, sliding the pizza in the oven. “Or he’ll be dumping your ass in the middle of Kansas City alone.”

Sam stifled a laugh and went into the living room.

They spent a quiet evening watching the newest KillJoys episode. Sam and Dean stayed in guest rooms. Charlie's house was full of fandom memorabilia. The room Dean was in had rows and rows of Funko Pop and bobble head dolls. He turned each and every one around and rearranged a few, knowing Charlie would catch it tomorrow or a few days after they were gone. It made him grin to think about the slew of texts he would get when she discovered it and flipped out.

 

**************************

 

Dean pulled up to the condo, the GPS announcing their arrival. He hoped this was not some sort of payback set-up they were walking into. And he hoped Gabriel eased up on the death glares. One could hope.

His eyes widened at the sight of a red balloon tied to a handrail, marking Cas’ house. A feeling of dread filled his stomach. He so deserved to be pranked. This was probably some strangers place. A set-up to watch Dean make an ass out of himself. But to drag Sam in on it…that really bothered him. 

His chest deflated with relief when Cas stepped out onto the front porch, giving them a friendly wave.

Dean broke out into a grin and opened the door of the little U-Haul box truck. Sam pulled into the spot next to his, driving Dean's car.

"Hey, Cas!"

"Hello, Dean. Sam."

They met him on the sidewalk in front of the porch. "Come on in, have a drink," Cas grinned shyly.

“Red balloon, dude?” Sam laughed a little nervously. 

Dean officially hated balloons.

“I figured you would know you were at the right place if you saw it,” Cas smirked.

The other two walked inside the house. Dean stepped back to the railing quickly, ripping the balloon off the railing and letting it float away. Stupid balloons.

They went inside, Dean noting how clean and tidy the living room was. Down the hall, they came into the kitchen. 

"I have tea, coffee, Sprite, water," he listed, glancing at the door of his own refrigerator.

"Just water," Sam said, still stretching his legs.

"I'll have coffee," Dean said.

"Have a seat." Cas went to work pouring the drinks. The kitchen was white and beige with light wood cabinets. It was clean and seemed well organized. Dean looked at the stove and small counter space. He could imagine cooking in here and was mentally planning a grocery trip already. Cas turned, catching Dean's watchful eye and grinned nervously. He carried the ice water and steaming cup of fresh coffee to the table.

"I have the contract for you to look over, when you're ready."

"Sure," Sam said, taking the glass. "I'll look at it."

Dean accepted the cup of coffee and waved off any offer of sugar or creamer. Cas went into the living room and was back quickly with a few papers. He handed them to Sam. "How was the drive?"

"Pretty good," Dean answered, Sam already engrossed in the contract. "Takes three hours if you don't stop."

Cas nodded. "Oh, there's a half bath right here," he pointed to a door in the hall. "It's for anyone to use."

Dean nodded, taking advantage and going in the small room. It was blue and brown decorated with sea horses. He dried his hands on a tiny sea horse towel, wondering if he was actually allowed to touch it or if it was just for decoration.

Back to the studious pair, Dean took another drink of coffee. "This place is even nicer than in the pictures."

"Thank you," Cas smiled.

They signed the contract and began moving furniture in. They had brought their beds, Sam's desk, their couch, some lights, two dressers, and a low entertainment stand and TV. The rest were boxes of clothes and some personal items. Dean was surprised when Cas jumped in to help move their things. When they had everything in the rooms they wanted them in, Dean and Sam returned the U-Haul and came back shortly after in the Impala. 

"Cas seem nervous to you?" Sam asked.

"Nervous?" Dean asked. He felt like he had a stomach full of butterflies himself. "No. I mean, he's kind of a private guy. This will be an adjustment for him, having us in his place all the time."

Sam nodded but didn’t look convinced.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

The next morning, Dean sent Sam to the grocery store with a list. He set to work re-assembling furniture. He was piecing together a bookshelf when he heard someone knocking. He turned his radio down and stood a moment, figuring out that the knocking was coming from the top of the steps. Dean came to the bottom of the steps, looking up curiously. "Hello?"

"Hello, Dean," he heard Cas say through the closed door.

"Hey Cas! Come on down."

He watched, fidgeting with the Allen wrench in his hand as the door opened and Cas stepped onto the landing. "Good morning. I just wondered if you need any help."

Dean grinned up at him. "I'm doing okay, but I could use some company."

A nervous smile played at Cas' mouth as he stepped down a step. "Would you like some coffee?"

Dean had already had two cups, but for some reason he understood that it would make Cas feel better to get it. 

"Sure. Hang on." He went to get his empty mug and met Cas halfway up the steps with it. Cas took the cup and headed up, Dean heading back down.

He sat in the middle of his mess again and looked at the bracket he was attaching. 

"It's starting to look really nice down here," Cas said quietly, sitting the cup on a nearby table.

Dean smirked. "Well, our furniture isn't as nice as the stuff you guys have, but it works."

"Gabriel only has a bedroom here. Everything else is mine. He helps with rent in exchange for keeping an address and a place to sleep when he's here." Cas sat on the couch and Dean was suddenly aware of how dingy their couch was. They had bought it used and just never seemed important enough to replace or upgrade.

"What does Gabriel do?" Dean asked, turning back to the frustrating bolt he was wrestling with.

"He manages a candy company. His districts are from here to Texas."

"Candy, huh?" Dean mumbled, putting a screw in his mouth in preparation for the next step.

"May I? May I help?" Cas asked, itching to get off the sofa and lend a hand.

Dean grinned and nodded, letting Cas hold the shelf at a 90 degree angle so his hands were free to work the little wrench.

"I'm sure Sam has a lot of books, being a law student."

Dean pulled the screw out from between his lips. "Sam has always had a lot of books. One time when he was seven, I hit this yard sale at the end of the day and the people gave me a huge box of books for a dollar. It took me an hour to carry it home. But when I gave it to Sam," Dean laughed at the memory, "well, you woulda thought I gave him a million dollars. He still has some of them. So, yeah. When you got Sam, you got piles of books."

Cas was grinning. "I think it's great how close you two are."

Dean nodded, finishing the second set of screw, washer, and nut. "You and Gabriel close?"

Cas' smile faltered slightly. "We are. Gabriel can be...a lot. He still goes to a lot of parties and is in general much more social than I am. He tries to drag me out so I don't get too sedentary."

Dean grinned, finishing the shelf and the stand taking on some structure. "Yeah, I guess big brothers never leave their little brothers alone." The pair exchanged a smile and worked together easily until the tall stand was solid and complete. They put it against a wall, close to Sam's desk.

"You want to put the books in?" Dean offered, pointing to a box. "I mean, if you have something better to do, by all means, don't let me keep you here."

Cas hesitated slightly, looking at the box of books with some curiosity.

"This box is mine," Dean said, distracting Cas from his discomfort. "They go on the bottom shelf. The rest will be for Sam."

"Alright," Cas smiled, pulling a book out and putting it on the bottom shelf. "So, you got that job at the place across town?" Cas asked.

Dean had been texting Cas the few weeks they had not seen each other. He had been keeping him updated on his job search. It was difficult to get work when you knew you would only be there for six months.

"I did. The drive is gonna suck, but you gotta do what you gotta do." He glanced up and Cas was grinning down at a framed picture.

Dean took a long drink of coffee and crouched down next to Cas. "That's my mom, or might as well be, Ellen, and that is Bobby. They say they got married so they could foster me and Sam when my Dad finally bailed. But they are like two high school sweethearts when Bobby thinks no one is looking."

Cas laughed a little. 

"He's a good guy. Best thing that ever happened to me and Sam. If it hadn't been for them...well, who knows what would have happened to us."

"How old are you here?" Cas asked. The picture had been taken in the back yard after Dean graduated. "I'm 18, Sam is 14, and that's Ellen's daughter, Jo, she's 16 there."

"You all look very happy," Cas said, handing the photo to Dean. He took a few steps, hanging it on a nail already in the wall.

"Yeah. We had some really good times. Bobby is who I work for in Lawrence. He keeps telling me he's leaving his garage to me and Jo. But I don't think he knows how to retire." Dean chuckled, straightening the picture slightly and stepping back.

He had been lost in memories for a few minutes when he realized Cas was back to stocking the bookshelf. The pair hung several more pictures until Sam got back. They unloaded groceries and Cas looked quite enthusiastic about some of the meal items Dean had Sam get.

"Oh, and I know it wasn't on the list, but I got stuff to make coffee cake. We haven't had that in a while," Sam added, loading more groceries into the pantry.

"Alright. I'll make that tonight so it'll be ready in the morning."

 

The next several days passed in an easy comfort. Cas and Gabriel were working, but Cas was always home for dinner. Sam had gotten a few more dress shirts from Goodwill and some new shoes in preparation for his internship. 

Sam's first week at Roman Crowley was spent like when Sam had finals. Dean had to prompt him to eat and kicked him out of his desk and into bed every night. The weekend was no different. Dean found the work at the garage to be fairly easy. They didn't know him that well, so the fact that he was stuck on mostly oil changes and tire rotations did not surprise him. 

He had to admit that cooking for four was rather fun. Even Gabriel started coming home in time for dinner more regularly. He wasn't sure if that was because Gabriel was there for the food, or to decrease the chances Cas and Dean were alone for meals. 

He had walked in one night and he and Cas were eating on the deck off the kitchen. It was a warm summer day and Dean had made Pittsburgh salads. They were sitting side by side munching happily. 

Gabriel made his presence well known and crashed their quiet little moment. He often gave Dean a look. Dean could read it loud and clear. It varied in vehemence and wording, but the look boiled down to, ‘I see you, Winchester. Stay away from my brother’. 

And then Gabe would love whatever Dean made for dinner. And honestly, they had a similar sense of humor. More than once, they laughed uproariously while Sam and Cas looked at them with irritated amusement.

Either way, Gabriel was learning to like Dean, no matter how hard he fought it.


	6. The Dugout

Chapter 6. The Dugout

 

July. July was hot. A long, sweltering month of frustration.

Dean was sure that Gabriel had his phone tracked. Or some sort of radar that went off any time Dean and Cas were alone for more than ten minutes. 

Awkward conversation was not something Dean was good at. Snide comments, now there he was stellar. But snide comments were for dicks. Which he was not. Or so he was trying to prove. So, he was honing his awkward conversation skills. Because Cas was a master of them.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said nervously sitting on the opposite end of the couch as Dean.

“Hey! How was your day?” Dean grinned. See? Small-talk.

“Good.”

Dean truly believed that Castiel could have survived the apocalypse at work that day, come home, and still reported his day as ‘good’.

“I was gonna watch a movie tonight after dinner, if you want, we could rent one,” Dean offered, nonchalantly.

“Ya-“

“Cool!” Gabe’s voice rang from upstairs.

Dean looked at the steps in shock. When the hell had Gabe gotten home? Dean looked at the front door in confusion. He swore the little bastard could teleport. And he didn’t want to watch a movie with Gabe! He was trying to get a damn minute with hot-n-sexy sitting at the opposite end of the couch!

Freaking Gabe.

Gabe came trotting down the steps with his laptop, candy bar sticking out of his mouth. “Wharwewachin?”

Dean glared.

Gabe grinned.

Cas fidgeted.

Gabe plopped himself down between them, both shifting more to make room. “Comedy? Action? Horror?”

The only horror Dean could picture was Gabe’s remains slung across the living room so he could be alone with Cas. “Murder Mystery?” Dean offered with a glare.

Gabe grinned wide. “There’s a new documentary on living with STDs out.”

Dean glowered at the TV. “I’ll pass.”

“There is a new documentary on African bees that looks interesting,” Cas offered.

Gabe nodded. “Now that sounds worth-while.”

Dean winced inside. Nice Dean would deal with it and watch. Dick Dean would cart Gabe’s ass out to the deck and lock him onto it. He REALLY had to weigh the pros and cons on his choices.

Nice Dean was a loser. He was losing Cas. 

And that’s how July passed. One miraculous cock block after the next.

Charlie came for a visit the last weekend of July. It totally chased Cas away. The week after, Cas was scarcely around. He had sulked and barely shown up for dinner all week. Then Dean just ‘happened’ to mention that Charlie was dating a girl she met at a Moondoor LARPing weekend. It took a moment for the full meaning of that conversation to sink in with Cas. When it did, Dean grinned like a smug cat for days. Cas had been jealous. 

That HAD to be a good sign.

 

August was even hotter. Dean gave up chasing Cas when Gabe was home. His cool indifference to Cas seemed to appease Gabe.

Gabe took longer trips to Texas. And Dean worked his magic in the brother’s absences. At a friggin’ snails pace.

Nice Dean was smiling and patient. Learned to do small-talk. Took out the trash. And drove Cas ANYWHERE he would ask to go.

Dick Dean was frothing at the mouth while watching Cas’ ass in those jeans move around the kitchen. Learning to eye-fuck like a pro. Masturbated in the shower daily. And took the long route to anywhere Cas wanted to go.

Meanwhile, Sam watched with growing amusement as his brother struggled to maintain sanity and balance.

The last weekend in August, Charlie came for another visit. 

They looked around a 2nd and Charles bookstore for hours that Friday night. Charlie and Dean were elbow deep in the comic section while Cas lost himself in the books.

“He is pretty hot,” Charlie grinned.

“Cap?” Dean asked, pulling the Captain America comic out of her hand.

“No doofus. Your little problem.” Charlie looked pointedly over to where Cas stood, reading one book and holding five others.

Dean sighed. “He’s not the problem. He’s the solution. Gabe is the problem.”

“Will he be home this weekend?” She asked, taking back the comic she had been looking at.

“No. Monday.”

Charlie nodded, putting the Captain America comic back. “What exactly are you waiting for?”

Dean leaned against the rack. “I don’t know. He’s so…nice.”

“Nice is good, ya know. And don’t think he hasn’t checked you out while he’s innocently standing there reading. Because he has.”

Dean grinned. “He does that. He just can’t seem to get to second base.”

“HA!” Charlie laughed harsh, covering her mouth. She waited until Cas looked back at his book before she went on with a sweet voice and kind look. “Oh, honey. You two aren’t even out of the dugouts yet.”

“Shut up,” Dean laughed. “What do you know about baseball anyway.”

“Enough to know what first base looks like, Dean. And this?” She pointed between the two of them, “This isn’t it.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Charlie…if I end up being an old man living by myself, will you marry me?”

She gave him a hug. “You aren’t going to end up old and alone, Dean. But you might have to give up on that pipe dream of sensible shoes if you continue on this approach.”

Dean sighed again. “So…no, then?”

“What?” She laughed. “Marry you? I’ll marry you if we are both still single at age 40. Just think, if we combined comic book collections, we could be epic!”

“Aaaand THAT’S why we’re both still single.”

The used bookstore had been a hit. Cas was one happy camper. Dean and Charlie had scored a few good finds. And the weekend went on much more relaxed than the last time she had come to visit. Dean was definitely more himself when Charlie was by his side. Cas seemed to like her too. He even hugged her goodbye, which seemed to be a rare thing for him.

August was over. And Dean was no closer to Cas than he was two months ago. Gabriel was winning. Bastard.

He was going to have to change his game plan. He refused to live in the dugout.


	7. The Pot

Chapter 7 The Pot

 

September began and the temperature got more comfortable outside. Dean had decided that the only thing he really liked about Kansas City was what was inside this house. Everything else was…well, it was sucking. He missed Bobby, Ellen, and even Jo. 

Cas was hard to read sometimes. And Dean was not afraid of Gabe by any means, but he did have to respect the guy’s tenacity, from one older brother to another. 

Cas had been really quiet the past week. Dean was pretty sure it had nothing to do with Charlie’s visit. Cas had only said that work had been stressful. He wished he could help, but Cas would leave for long runs or stay up in his room for hours. And Gabe wasn’t even home. He had left two days ago.

 

Sam came home, cell phone glued to his ear, barely giving Dean a wave. Dean sighed, turning the TV off. He had been dragging the past few days for no good reason. But now that Sam was home, that was his cue to go make dinner. Dude was getting a bowl of cereal. He just didn't have it in him tonight to put together a meal.

Half way up the stairs, he smelled something burning and ran the top half, barreling through the door and ran to the kitchen. 

Cas was standing at the sink running water into a pot of something smoking and stinking like burned...pasta?

"I got it," Cas said, looking extremely frazzled and catching sight of Dean.

Dean leaned against the fridge, letting the man do his thing. "Was that pasta?"

"Yes," Cas muttered. 

Dean slid the back door open and turned the ceiling fan on to decrease the smoke.

"I can't believe your smoke detector didn't go off."

Cas glanced over his shoulder, his eyes then lifting to the ceiling where the white disc hung. "Oh...I took the batteries out."

"Today?" Dean asked, looking at it.

"When I moved in."

"Cas," Dean scolded. "How would you know if there was a fire? That is so dangerous."

"It kept beeping. It was annoying."

Dean shook his head and pulled a chair over to it, pulling the top off to put batteries in.

He fished through a junk drawer, pulling out two AA batteries. "Dude, always keep batteries in these. It might save your life some day."

Cas shut the water off. He did not look as Dean reattached the device, tested it, and got down. He slid the chair back to the table and stepped behind Cas. "You okay?"

Cas nodded. The week of quiet stewing was obviously catching up with the guy. Cas was very shy, which Dean found adorable and so easy to pick on. Right now though, he looked damn near broken.

He stepped closer. "Cas?"

"Sorry," he said gruffly. "I thought maybe I could make dinner. I just got distracted and..."

"Let all the water boil out of the pot and let the pasta catch fire?" Dean grinned. All he could see was Cas' back. He was leaning heavily onto his hands, his head dropped low. 

He sighed heavily and backed away from the counter a step. "Yes."

"Hey, are you okay?" Dean pressed, putting his hand lightly on Cas' shoulder.

Cas' eyes flicked quickly to Dean's face, his face flushing slightly and if Dean didn't know any better, he thought Cas was near to tears. "It's just pasta, man."

Cas huffed a laugh, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean dropped his hand but stayed in his space.

"I...I think I'm going to lose my job," Cas said quietly, staring at the floor.

Dean's brows shot up. "Oh. I'm, uh, sorry to hear that. Anything I can do?"

"No," he smiled weakly.

"Aw," Dean let slip, unable to keep his emotions in check.   
Cas looked at him questioningly, head tilted.

"Sorry," Dean grinned. "You just look so damn down," Dean grinned apologetically. "What's going on at work?"

Cas blinked away several thoughts. Dean wasn't sure what the thoughts were, but watching Cas' faces had become like a study to him. He was subtly very facially expressive. They were the tiniest movements to catch. The narrowing of his eyes or tip of his chin or the way he would almost start to talk but did not. They were so small and easily missed if you weren't paying attention. But Dean always paid attention. Cas' silence lately had probably been why Dean had felt so crappy lately. But it wasn't him. It was work. No wonder the guy was stressing. 

"I'm fairly certain my boss is going to 'let me go' soon."

"Why would he do that?" Dean asked gently.

"I...I don't fit in well there. I took the job without looking into the company much. The clients this accounting firm handles are not my sort of clientele. My boss, Zachariah was very angry today about a client I have really been struggling with."

"Sounds stressful," Dean offered, patting him on the shoulder again.

Cas’ eyes lingered a little longer on Dean. Dean felt chills run up his back and his stomach twisted slightly. Cas had a way of taking his breath away for a second when he looked right at him. If he didn’t do something quick, he was going to lose the moment.

“You know what you need?” Dean grinned, letting his hand drop off Cas’ shoulder. A grin spread as his idea took form.

“What?” Cas asked, grinning tentatively at Dean’s grin.

“You, my friend, need a night out. Let’s get out of here. Sam can fend for himself.”

An odd look crossed Cas’ face, his eyes looked impossibly blue.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Nothing,” Cas whispered, looking away shyly. 

He started to step away but Dean stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. He and Cas had been tip-toeing around each other for months now. Dean had been too afraid to screw up the situation since his disastrous beginning. And Cas was too shy and/or insecure to make much of a move. He was going to have to take the lead to make anything happen here.

Dean shook his head no. “Not nothing. What was that look?”

Cas blushed. “I…just…you called me your friend.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose, he couldn’t stop the chuckle and grin that erupted. If Cas got any more adorable, he was going to attack the man. And he was pretty sure that would send Cas running.

Dean stifled his laugh and stepped back. Cas visibly deflated a measure. “Of course we are, Cas. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Dean headed for the basement door. “I’ll grab my keys.”

He did not give Cas a chance to come up with an excuse not to go. He snatched his keys off the coffee table and paced a circle around the living room. He had thought a million times about making a move on Cas. But so far, either he had been too chicken-shit or it just seemed like a bad idea. Or, ya know, Gabe and his cock blocking. Something in the defeated set to his shoulders and then the look on his face when Dean had said they were friends was pushing him way beyond his hesitancy and into action. His heart thudded heavy in his chest and he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. 

How was he going to do this? He paced a circle again. Fuck it. He would know what to do when the time came. And that time was today. One way or another. He was going to find out if all that chemistry he had initially felt was reciprocated.

Sam gave him a curious look as he paced a circle. He was still on the phone. The pair caught each other’s eye. “You're on your own for dinner,” Dean said.

Sam nodded.

He jogged up the steps, finding Cas scrubbing the pot in the kitchen sink. The kitchen still reeked of burnt pasta.

Cas sighed in frustration. 

“Hey, I got just the trick for that,” Dean grinned.

Cas turned, looking at him. He wiped his hands on a towel and stepped back from the sink.

Dean dumped the sudsy water out, shook it slightly to shake the water off, and put it in the trash can.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, stepping toward the trash can. 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Dean laughed, snatching him by the wrist and propelling him out of the kitchen. “The pot is a goner. And so are we. Let’s get out of here. I’ll take you shopping for a new pot. Okay?”

Cas laughed as Dean herded him down the hallway. “Alright! I should grab my wallet!”

“Forget it. Tonight is on me. And I’m drivin’. I’m not giving you a second to weasel out of this!” Dean drug him through the living room and out the front door.

“Dean!” Cas laughed. “Okay! I’m going!” He twisted his wrist, sliding his hand out, Dean snatching his hand that was trying to escape.

They went down the six concrete steps holding hands. At the hood of the Impala, Dean finally let him go.

Cas bit his lip, his laughter slowing. “You act like I’m going to run away.”

Dean shrugged with a cocky grin. “I’m not takin’ any chances. I’ve tried to get you to go out with me before. You always squirm out some how.”

Cas guffawed. “I do not!”

Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well…I didn’t mean it personally. I just get…busy.”

“Tonight, you are busy with me, Castiel Novak.”

Dean watched with a notch of pleasure as Cas flushed and looked down at the ground with that shy smile.

“Get in the car, Cas,” Dean grinned.

Cas nodded, still blushing and avoiding his eyes. He got in and shut the door. Only then did Dean move around the hood and into the driver’s seat.

Cas was biting his lip. “Where are we going?”

“You just sit back and…” Dean glanced over at him. A million dirty endings to that statement went through his mind. Their eyes met and Dean’s brain stuttered to a halt.

He pulled his eyes away before he lost his upper hand.   
“Hungry. I’m hungry. Are you? Hungry?”

It was too late. Cas saw the cracks in his facade. He could tell by the slight excitement that flared for a second before he answered. “Yes, Dean. I’m starving.”

“Italian? Burgers? Chinese?” Dean asked, backing out of the parking space.

“You pick,” Cas grinned, settling back in his seat.

“Oh no. You were making dinner. You pick.”

Cas sighed. “Um…I would say Chinese, but I prefer Chinese as takeout. So…burgers.”

Dean nodded. He went a few blocks and stopped at their favorite Chinese restaurant. 

“Let’s order dinner, go shop for a pot, pick up dinner and I’ll take us somewhere to eat it.”

Cas nodded.

They placed their order in the small restaurant and then walked down four stores to a Bed, Bath, and Beyond.

They walked through the aisles, finding the kitchen section. 

“Castiel?”

Both men turned to look at a man strolling confidently toward them.

“Castiel! So good to see you!” 

A man with light brown hair and piercing eyes stopped just short of Cas.

“Balthazar,” Cas said uncertainly.

“Buying some new dishes?” The man laughed, his eyes flicking distastefully to Dean. “You aren’t attempting to cook, are you?”

Cas took a step closer to Dean, making Dean immediately suspicious of the guy.

“How are you? I so rarely get down to your floor anymore.”

Cas cleared his throat. “I’ve been well. And you?”

“Good, good,” he grinned suavely. “I got that promotion I was angling for. My new place is spectacular. You must come by some time.”

Cas hesitated. “No, I…”

“Come on,” Balthazar grinned, stepping toward Cas. “I think-“

“I think we have to go,” Dean cut in.

Balthazar gave him an annoyed look.

Dean grinned. “I’m Dean, by the way.” He reached an arm around Cas’ waist, his hand landing firmly on his hip. “You’ll have to excuse us. We need a new pot and then we have dinner plans.”

He gave Balthazar a curt nod with a smirk. Cas blushed and looked up at Dean with a searching gaze. Dean squeezed his hip gently and steered him away from the douchebag and toward the pots and pans.

He could feel heat emanating from Cas and a slight tremble. The way they fit together felt forced and slightly awkward, so he reluctantly let go of the muscular hip under his fingers. He raised his hand, draping his arm around Cas’ shoulders. 

They stopped in front of a section of pots and pans. Dean glanced over, seeing Cas’ eyes were glued to him.

Dean ran his thumb up and down nervously on Cas’ bicep. “Did I read the situation wrong?” Dean asked quietly, extremely worried that maybe he was touching Cas when he did not want to be.

“No,” Cas whispered. “He’s an ex of mine. Things did not end well. And…I want nothing to do with him.”

Dean grinned weakly. “I just improvised. I didn’t-“

He stopped when Cas’ arm slid around his waist, fitting the pair together perfectly.

As Dean felt his own grin grow, Cas’ did the same.

“Is it fair to say I hate that guy?”

Cas’ grin widened, his eyes crinkling. “If that’s how you feel, that’s how you feel. I would have to agree.”

Dean was lost. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten here, to this specific stance, Cas tucked in under his arm and so close. He was sooo close. He had no idea what was going through those blue eyes, but all thought shorted out at that moment.

He turned, stepping tight against Cas and kissed him. It was breath-taking. Both men gasped. Dean froze, their mouths a breath apart. The shy look Cas often wore was gone. Instead, he looked unleashed. Dean caught the next kiss with a hunger that had been brewing for since they met. Cas was no wilting daisy. He pressed forward, his hands gripping Dean tightly. Dean moaned in response, pressing back and opening his mouth. Cas breached the parted lips immediately. 

Something hit the floor with a clatter.

Reality came rushing back in. They pulled apart slowly, breathing heavy. Dean licked his lips, Cas looking as debauched as he felt. 

Cas was backed into a bunch of tea towels and wash clothes. Two packs teetered over Cas’ shoulders, flopping onto the floor. 

Dean glanced down, seeing a ladle rocking back and forth and five clusters of tea towels. “Shit,” he chuckled.

Cas’ shoulders were shaking under Dean’s hands. He looked up, seeing him laughing. Laughing hard.

Dean stepped back, laughing. What the hell had just happened? It was like a floodgate had unlocked. 

“You're gonna get us kicked out of here,” Cas wheezed.

“I’d be fucking destroyed if I could never shop here again,” Dean laughed, stooping to pick up towels and the ladle. 

Cas pulled three clusters of towels out of his hand and hung them up. Dean wrestled two packs onto hooks and the ladle back into place.

Cas was standing there, running the edge of a towel between his thumb and finger. There was a cactus on it. His grin was worth a million dollars and made Dean’s heart swell until it wanted to burst right out of his freakin’ chest.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Cas said, blushing.

“I can,” Dean grinned. He stepped up behind Cas, feeling him take in a shaky breath. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve been thinking of doing that since you jogged around the corner of that museum at the park.”

“The day we met?” Cas asked.

“Mmhmm,” Dean said, knowing the sound went straight into Cas’ ear.

“Dean…” Cas licked his lips, glancing at him, “is this a date?”

Dean cleared his throat. “If it’s okay with you, yeah.”

Cas grinned. He nodded. Dean leaned forward, kissing him chastely this time and smiling.

He took the towel Cas was holding onto. Cas grinned. “What are you doing?”

“Buying you a towel. And a pot. Pick one out.”

Cas laughed, turning to look at the rows of pots and pans. “I suppose…this one.”

Dean picked up the pot. It was about the same size as the burned one. “Looks good to me.”

He took Cas’ hand and they headed for the register. It felt so easy. So natural. Dean was not the type for public displays of affection. But this was all new. They paid and left hand in hand. To Dean’s immense pleasure, he caught sight of Balthazar watching them leave. It was rather ridiculous how possessive he felt of Cas already. Truth be told, most of these feelings had been growing over the past few weeks.

Dean and Gabe had even been in a few snipping matches when Gabe was picking on Cas. Dean quit rising to the bait when he figured out Gabe was doing it to purposely taunt him. 

They picked up their dinner and headed back to the car with all their goods.


	8. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO,SO,SO much for the awesome comments and kudos! You guys are amazing!! I worked hard on this over the weekend. I will put out a chapter or two every day :)  
> Love you guys and thanks for all the positivity!

Chapter 8 The Date

 

Dean drove them to another park in the city. This was a smaller one, tucked away behind some large buildings. There were lots of trees and grass.

They took their dinners and a blanket Dean pulled from the trunk. The drive had been quiet. Not an uncomfortable quiet. But a pregnant one. They exchanged glances several times. Dean could not get that kiss out of his mind. It wasn’t shy or hesitant, like he thought Cas might be. No. It was strong and powerful. And every time he replayed it in his head, his stomach dropped out and he couldn’t quite believe what had happened.

Cas, for his part, let some shy smiles show. He kept his fidgeting hands full of Chinese take-out boxes. And his eyes rarely skirted up long enough to meet Dean’s.

Either he was shy or he regretted what had happened. And by the smile that constantly tugged one corner of his mouth, Dean was almost positive it was shyness. 

They followed a winding path into the park. “I’ve never been here,” Dean said, looking critically at the wooded patch. “I saw it on the GPS and just figured it might be nice.”

Cas grinned. “It is very nice.”

Dean nodded. He stopped and stepped off the path and between some trees. “This looks like a good spot.”

They spread the blanket out and sat on it. Dean opened the box he was carrying. It was Lo Mein. He smiled at Cas, handing it to him. Cas, in turn, handed the fried rice to Dean.

“You…” Cas started but stopped.

Dean took a bite of his beef fried rice, watching Cas carefully. “I?” He prompted.

Cas shook his head, blushing.

Dean grinned even harder. He bumped Cas’ knee with his own as they sat side by side.

Cas took a small bite of Lo Mein. It took a long time before he took another bite.

Dean sat his container aside, waiting until Cas swallowed. “Not much appetite?”

Cas grinned apologetically. “No.”

Dean reached over, taking the container and sitting it next to his. Cas gave him a curious look.

“I know what knocked my appetite,” he grinned. “Do you?”

Cas grinned back. “Yes. I do.”

Their eyes were roving. Dean watched with some shock as Cas leaned back onto his elbows. He couldn’t be any more inviting.

Dean scooted tight against him and twisted to keep eye contact.

“Cas,” Dean said in a rough whisper.

“Yeah?”

“Just…stop me if I go too far.”

Cas’ eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

Dean leaned down, taking Cas fully by the mouth, cradling him into his arms, and lowering him to the blanket fully. It was slow and exploratory. Dean wanted to taste him, feel him, watch him. Cas seemed equally curious. 

Dean had Cas’ head cradled in the crook of his elbow, his other hand was slowly, gently making its way across Cas’ chest and abs.

Cas’ hands were moving faster, lacing through his hair, feeling his neck and back and running up and down his arms.

Dean pulled up, looking into Cas’ eyes with a grin. “I knew you’d be a good kisser.”

Cas grinned back, his thumb sliding over Dean’s lower lip and his eyes trailing the movement. “I knew you would be. I just…wasn’t brave enough to try anything.”

“Well, I didn’t want to scare you off.” Dean combed his fingers through Cas’ hair. It was thick and silky and stuck up a bit more now that he had ruffled through it. “And we live together, so I wanted to be sure before I made this more complicated.”

He grinned. He lifted his head, his lips touching Dean’s with a feather-lightness. “Let’s get complicated.”

Dean chuckled into the next kiss, pressing Cas back down into the blanket. The exploring took on a hungrier tone. 

A lifetime seemed to pass on the blanket. When they heard people around them, they would stop and just lay together, watching the sun set.

The park got quiet as day slid away. The pair sat up again and ate their Chinese by firefly light.

Their conversations were light and easy.

“What do you think Sam will think?” Cas asked, watching a firefly land on the end of one of his chop sticks and grinning at it.

Dean smiled softly. There was something about Cas that was gentle and sweet. Not the type of guy he typically went for. It made Dean nervous. He wasn’t nice enough for a guy like Cas. He wasn’t smart enough or good enough. And yet, there was a demanding pull to be with him. And the more he gave in, the easier it felt.

The firefly flew away and Cas turned back to him.

“Sam thinks I’m an idiot for taking this long. He called it the minute he saw me after you and I met.”

Cas’ eyebrows lifted. “Really?”

“Yep.”

Cas took another bite, grinning to himself. “Gabriel threatened to shave my head if we started hooking up.”

Dean snorted a laugh. “Was that before or after he became addicted to my coffee cake, lasagna, and shepherd’s pie?”

“Definitely before,” Cas laughed. “Now he says you MIGHT be alright.”

Dean’s smile sobered. “No way. Am I finally wearing that little, I mean, your brother, down? I’m shocked.”

Cas grinned crookedly. “He means well. He’s just…protective. But I knew I needed to do something or you were I was going to lose the chance. Move it or lose it,” he smiled shyly.

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s possible.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked, holding his hand out to let a firefly land on his finger.

“I’ve kinda been sold since we met,” Dean said quietly. The firefly flew away but Cas was already watching Dean. 

A look of hope radiated from Cas. It was that moment that Dean realized Cas might be able to peel him apart layer by layer, but Cas was way too complicated for Dean to read. But that wasn't exactly true either. His little tells were slowly revealing themselves to Dean. So, to fully unwrap just who Castiel Novak was, was going to take some time. And that made sense. Cas was a relationship kinda guy. Not a fling. And while the thought did not want to settle easily into Dean’s being, somehow it did.

Dean took a slow, deep breath and closed his take-out container. “You ready to head home? It’s getting pretty late.”

Cas sprang back into action, closing his container as well. “Yes. Yes, it is late.”

They gathered their things and walked back to the car. They were both quiet and talked very little the whole way home.

Back in the house, door locked behind them, Dean and Cas hesitated in the dark living room.

Hearing a noise from the kitchen, they both headed down the hall. Sam was standing in front of the refrigerator, door open. 

“Hey,” Dean said quietly.

“Oh, hey,” Sam greeted.

“You didn’t eat, did you?” Dean asked.

“I was gonna,” Sam said with a lopsided grin, “then I got distracted and…no, I didn’t.”

“My God, Sammy,” Dean frowned. “Failure to thrive is supposed to be an infant thing.”

“Ha! I think I’m ‘thriving’ just fine. What’s that?” He asked, taking Dean’s fried rice and opening it.

“You can have it,” Dean smirked.

“You can have mine too,” Cas offered.

“Score!” Sam laughed, dumping both onto a plate and putting it in the microwave.

Dean took the packaging off the new pot and washed it out quickly, sitting it on the drainer. Cas hung the new cactus towel on the handle of the oven with a grin that made Dean grin too.

“Were you guys shopping?” Sam asked, watching his plate rotate like a hawk.

“We were,” Dean grinned. “Then we turned it into a date.”

Cas blushed and Sam grinned, glancing at both of them. “Bout time. I told you my brother wasn’t a total jerk.”

Cas nodded and Dean leaned against the counter watching them both. “I hope there weren’t any balloons involved.”

“Shut up,” Dean muttered, whacking Sam on the shoulder.

Sam stopped the microwave, grabbed a fork and headed for the basement. “Night guys!”

“Night,” Dean and Cas called.

Stillness crept in around them as the pair realized it was time to end the date. Dean knew better than to think he was ending it upstairs in Cas’ room. He just wasn’t that kind of guy.

Cas looked worried and nervous. Dean hated that he was still so insecure around him. Unable to see him like that, he stepped into Cas’ space, backing him into the counter.

“I had a really good night, Cas.”

“Me too,” he whispered.

“I hope we can do it again soon. Like tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Cas repeated, grinning.

Dean ran his hands down Cas’ back and stopped on his hips. Cas’ hands nervously gripped at Dean’s shirt.

“You do not need to be shy,” Dean grinned, leaning down and kissing him.

It was chaste, but long. And when Dean was done, Cas was just starting to move after him on his own.

“Goodnight, Cas,” Dean whispered, kissing him again.

“Night,” he said, looking disappointed as Dean slipped out of his grasp and went down to the basement.

It was damn near impossible to stop, but he knew it was what Cas needed. And like a fine, classic car needed a touch of finesse, patience, and class; Cas needed handled the same way. He needed time and reassurance. Dean could feel it in his eager kisses and hesitant hands. 

This was new. And Dean liked it. He was invested. And Cas was worth the wait.


	9. The Wait

Chapter 9 The Wait

 

The next day went as most weekday mornings went. There was some brief passing in the kitchen. Gabe was home, not that any of them had seen him, but his bright yellow Beamer was parked out front.

Sam left first. Cas was fumbling with the lid on the travel mug when Dean had surmised Cas wasn’t going to make any kind of move. Dean was determined to keep the good vibes flowing between them, so he gently took the cup and lid from Cas’ hands.

He twisted the lid on with a grin. Cas looked at him fully for the first time that morning.

“You and me, dinner tonight?” Dean asked, handing the warm mug to him.

“Yes. I’d like that,” Cas answered quietly, blushing.

Dean stepped forward, holding his gaze and measuring his mood as he leaned forward and kissed him. It was addictive. And he wanted him every minute of every day. 

The kiss opened into more than Dean had intended, their bodies bumping together. Dean pulled back, chuckling. “Sorry, didn’t mean to get so carried away.”

Cas grinned, looking down as Dean stepped back. 

“See you tonight then,” Cas grinned and skirted around Dean.

“Mmhmm,” Dean chuckled.

They awkwardly waved to each other as Cas headed out the front door. 

Dean watched out the front window until Cas disappeared up the block. 

“I am so fucked,” he muttered. He pulled his phone out and started to text Charlie, but stopped. He was going to figure the is one out on his own. He slid the phone back in his pocket and left for work.

 

===========================================

 

Dean unlocked the front door, stepping into a scene he had definitely not been expecting. 

Cas was standing in the middle of the living room, papers scattered around the floor, arms crossed tightly over his chest and was glaring at Balthazar.

The fact that Cas’ ex was standing in the living room made him feel nauseous. 

The conversation halted at Dean’s presence. Dean shut the door, his eyes going back and forth between the pair. “Hi. Cas.”

Cas’ eyes softened and he broke his glare, turning to Dean. “Hello, Dean. Can we…I need to talk to Balthazar. I’ll be down when I can.”

Dean glanced between the pair again. Cas looked pretty determined of something. Balthazar looked uncomfortable. It seemed Cas may have the upper hand here, so he nodded and walked between the pair. He turned to Cas. “If you need anything, I’m right here.”

Cas nodded. Dean glared at Balthazar and headed downstairs to his area of the house. He changed out of his work clothes, getting a quick shower and paced around the living room. He didn't hear raised voices, so things were probably fine. He sat on the couch nervously and waited. Something about Balthazar made Dean uneasy. Cas was a shy, quiet guy. But when he had seen Balthazar, there had been fear there. 

The memory made Dean angrier. He was on his feet and half way up the steps before he even realized it. The kitchen was his area too. So, he needed a drink! And he could make sure Cas was okay. Oh fuck it, he wasn’t waiting anymore.

He opened the door at the top of the steps. It was quiet. Dean went quietly down the hall and into the living room. Cas sat on the sofa. His elbows were planted onto his knees, hands hanging limply, and his head hung. 

Balthazar was gone.

Dean watched him, worry growing. He crossed the otherwise empty living room and sat on the coffee table, directly in front of Cas. It was so close that Cas had to sit up a bit to make room.

Their eyes met briefly. Cas rubbed his face, elbows still leaned onto his knees.

Dean ran a hand along one knee.

“I lost my job.”

Dean’s hand stilled. “Wait…does Balthazar work with you?”

“He’s my boss.”

Dean sat back some, Cas sitting up. His eyes were red rimmed and he looked exhausted.

Dean slid back an inch. “I thought Zachariah was your boss.”

“Zachariah is my immediate boss. Balthazar is above us both. A division leader.”

Dean nodded, trying to piece the puzzle together. “What happened?”

Cas flopped back against the couch, sighing. “I was in a relationship with Balthazar, my boss, for about eight months. I broke up with him and left four months ago.”

“Left? What do you mean?” Dean asked quietly.

“We were living together. I had moved in with him. He became really controlling, really fast. I had to get out. And…he’s still my boss. And now, I’ve been re-assigned to Virginia.”

There were many words in that statement Dean did not like. But the word Virginia had his mind spinning.

“So,” Cas continued, getting to his feet and pacing, “he’s been on my ass at work, pushing and pushing. And it looks like he finally found a way to get rid of me. He got that promotion he was talking about. He definitely has something to do with me being moved to Virginia. He thinks I’m going to back down so I don’t have to move! But he’s wrong! If he thinks Virginia scares me, then he’s fucking wrong. I can go to Virginia.”

Dean watched as Cas became angrier. He ran his hands through his hair, making it stand on end. His eyes were darting and he was obviously unsure of anything he was doing. “I mean, he wins either way, when you think about it. I leave, he wins. I stay with him, he wins. Either way, that fucker is still controlling me. Damn it!”

Dean moved over to the couch, watching Cas spin and wondering how he could even attempt to help him.

“Must be pretty fucking impressive to just ship someone across the country because they won’t fuck you.”

Dean stood up. “Is that what this is, Cas? You can sue him for that kind of shit.”

“Oh he would love that. So he could slander my career some more? No way. Fuck that. Fuck him. I’m just gonna have to leave.”

“Cas,” Dean said, catching one of his flying hands and pulling him toward him for a hug. “I’m sorry this happened. But you get to do what you want to do. You hear me? If you want to stay here, you stay. If you want to move, then do it because you want to, not because Balthazar is making you.”

Cas pushed away from Dean, but quickly stepped back. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m gonna need…some space.”

Dean bit his lip and stepped back. He nodded and walked out of the living room. He needed to give Cas space. He hated the wall that went up immediately. But Cas wasn’t the only one to feel insecure. Balthazar might be high class with his fancy suits and clothes and his smarmy British accent, but he was a high class dirtbag.

Before Dean could formulate anything useful to say, Cas was out the front door and walking down the street.

Dean wanted to chase him. Wanted to fix everything. But he held himself back. Sometimes a man just needed some space.

He pulled out his cell phone.

“Hey, Dean!” Charlie answered cheerfully.

“Charlie, I’m gonna cash in that favor you owe me.”

“Oh. What are we talking here?”

“Black ball. Career killing. Ya know what, just run him out of town, or the country, would work.”

“Scale of one to ten, Dean, how angry are you?”

Dean sighed. “Six.”

“You got any info for me?”

“Yep.”

“You know how the drill works?”

“I do.” Dean had seen Charlie at work. Her manager position at the IT company was good. But the side jobs she took were what put granite counter tops, walk-in closets, and unlimited gold star attendances to cons at her finger tips. He was going to have to buy a pair of burner phones, mail her one, text the info and they would ditch their phones. 

“How’s Sammy?”

“He’s good. Hates the company he’s working with. He says when this internship is over he’s gonna have to see a priest and a psychologist to forgive and forget his transgressions.”

“Damn! Maybe I need to look into them too!” Charlie laughed.

“Ah, he’s holding his own for now. I’ll let you know if it gets outta hand.”

“Gotta go, Dean. Love ya. Send me those details.”

“Will do. Love you too.”

He hung up the phone and slumped onto the couch. He’d wait until he saw Cas was safely home. Then he’d do his best to give Cas space.

 

==========================================

 

Over the next week, Dean withdrew into work and himself. He stayed away from the condo as much as possible. Cas was avoiding him. He was avoiding everyone. 

He resorted to hanging out at a bar one night. He twirled a beer bottle on the worn wood of the bar in boredom. He’d been rude to three chicks already that had tried to flirt with him. The bartender was chasing people away for him at this point.

His phone buzzed.

 

The Real Gabriel: what the hell’s wrong with my brother?

Dean: I don’t know.

The Real Gabriel: You fucking know.

Dean: It’s his job.

The Real Gabriel: not likely.

Dean rolled his eyes, shoving the phone over. It buzzed again.

The Real Gabriel: what IS likely, is SOMEONE is giving my brother a bunch of shit. Dean.

Dean: Gabe, it’s not me. Cas is just having some problems at work. He’s taking it hard. Give him some space.

“I am,” Dean said bitterly, finishing his beer.

The Real Gabriel: I’m gonna hurt you, Winchester, if this has ANYTHING to do with you. Or balloons. 

Dean: How bout you bring me some balloons, Gabe. I’m at the park waiting.

The Real Gabriel: fuck you, assmunch. Quit messing with my brother.

Dean growled at the screen.

Dean: Dude! It’s not me!

The Real Gabriel: No one says dude anymore.

Dean: no one says assmunch, dude.

 

========================================

 

Dean felt numb from the loss of Cas. Not just the steaming hot kisses. He missed the quiet conversations. The sweet smiles. He brushed it off the best he could. Meanwhile, he knew with a growing certainty that this was bound to happen. Cas was totally out of his league. Cas was a good guy. He was an angel compared to Dean. Dean was the demon. The dick. The asshole that had no right tarnishing someone so radiant. And so the hateful voice grew.

Sam was neck-deep in his work. Cas was a ghost. Gabriel was barely there. 

 

One evening, Dean sat at the kitchen table paying bills. He heard the front door open and looked up as Cas and Gabe came down the hall and into the kitchen bickering all the way.

“Cassie!” Gabe glowered, “I keep telling you to get your own car! I can’t give you a ride.”

Cas wrenched open the refrigerator door and looked around with a furrowed brow. He pulled out a bottle of juice.

“I don’t want a car. I just want a ride.”

Sam came into the kitchen from downstairs, giving the brothers a smile. “Hey guys.”

“I can give you a ride,” Dean offered.

Cas gave Dean a guilty smile.

“A ride to Wichita?” Gabe asked tersely.

“When?” Dean asked. He could tell the Novaks were arguing about more than just a ride. Cas looked irritable and Gabe looked like he was ready to strangle Cas.

“Saturday,” Cas said quietly. “It’s for a conference.”

Sam and Cas exchanged places at the fridge, then the three stood in a half circle, Dean still sitting at the table.

Sam glanced at Dean. Sam had just asked him earlier tonight to take him to the library on Saturday. “I can get a ride from someone at work to get to the library Saturday.”

“No,” Cas cut in. “I will figure something out.

Sam knew all about Cas and his issues at work. He had made Dean talk about why the pair had gone from their date to back to square one. So, he knew Cas was really stressed about work.

“I bet they have a great library in Wichita!” Sam grinned. “I’ll come along and hit the library there!”

Cas’ worried look swung back to Dean.

Dean nodded. “Alright.”

“But,” Cas fretted, “what will you do all day? My conference is seven hours long?”

“It’s no big deal, man,” Dean grinned. He put his focus back on the pile of bills on the table. “Wichita has a car museum I’ve wanted to go to for a long time. It’ll be fine.”

Cas looked uncertain and Gabe watched all three of them closely.

“No,” Cas said quietly. “I can take the bus.”

“Cas,” Sam and Dean both said sternly.

“We’ll all go,” Sam grinned, patting him on the shoulder. “Then we can go out for dinner and head home. It’ll be great!”

Sam gave him an encouraging smile that Cas finally had no alternative but to smile back to. “Okay,” he nodded. “If you're sure, Dean.”

Dean licked an envelope, sealing it. “Dude, we’re going. You aren’t taking a bus. Besides, I love driving. I haven’t been on a road trip in weeks. Listen,” Dean cupped a hand by his ear with a concentrated look on his face. “Hear that? You hear my baby saying ‘thank you, Cas!’”  
They all chuckled at Dean. 

“Well, okay then,” Cas said demurely. “I’m, uh, heading up for the night.”

“You gotta eat,” Gabe said quietly.

Sam turned back to the fridge, pulling it open. He pulled out an apple and leftover meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans from the two nights ago. “I’ll make you a plate. I was just coming up here to make myself one.”

The two busied themselves at the counter making plates to heat up. Gabe stayed leaning against the stove and Dean finished his bills, taking a drink.

Cas’ plate was done first. He picked it up and the drink and headed out of the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway. “We’ll have to leave really early in the morning on Saturday.”

“All good road trips start early. Like, ridiculously early,” Dean grinned.

Cas nodded with a small grin. “Night.”

All three murmured their goodnights. They listened until Cas’ door closed upstairs.

Dean was expecting a lecture or at least a glare from Gabe. Instead, he gave both of them a thoughtful look. “You mighta been right, Sam.”

“About what?” Sam asked, pulling his plate out of the microwave. 

Gabe gave Dean a penetrating stare. “There is no car museum in Wichita. Is there.”

Dean wanted to keep up the lie, but something told him the truth was better here. “Might be. I’ll find something to do.”

Gabe huffed a laugh. “You're gonna drive three hours for my brother.”

“And mine,” Dean’s eyes flicked over to Sam.

Gabe turned back to Sam. “Thank you. He coulda rode the bus, but-“

“He is NOT riding the bus,” Dean said firmly, stacking his bills together and standing up. “It’s no big deal.”

Gabe gave him another assessing look. “You really…” he made a pained face and shrugged a shoulder, “might not be all bad, Winchester.”

Dean huffed. Two months ago he would have run up the steps to try and get started on something between him and Cas. Now, he already knew there was something there. He just had to wait for Cas to figure it out.

“I told you,” Sam grinned, “that my brother was good for Cas.”

Gabe nodded. “Maybe.” But the maybe was pretty light and followed with a grin.

“Wait,” Dean frowned, “you two been talking about us?”

“I just told Gabe the other night that you have been really good for Cas. You got him out of the house the other night.”

“Thanks for that,” Gabe nodded. “Cassie is…we don’t have parents. We just have each other. And he’s just kinda super smart…but life stupid. Ya know what I mean?”

Dean frowned. “He’s not stupid in any regard. Everyone makes mistakes when they’re dating. He’s doing this adult thing better than me. He owns a house and made it through college.”

Sam jumped in on that. “You could own a house Dean. You coulda bought three by now. If you weren’t hell bent on putting me through law school, you’d be adulting just fine!”

“I’m sure he would,” Gabe agreed. “I can’t deny you aren’t good to my brother. And just maybe, good for him too.”

The pair eyed each other with a stand-offish truce.

“Here,” Sam offered his plate of food to Gabe. 

“You eat it,” Gabe argued.

“I ate an hour ago,” Sam grinned. “I know what’s it like to be stressed out and not eat. I just wanted Cas to eat. So…You have it.”

Gabe took the plate with a look of awe.

Dean grinned. Atta boy, Sammy!

Sam said goodnight and headed downstairs with a drink.

Gabe stared after him for a long moment. Dean narrowed his eyes. As much as he wanted to say something smart-ass, he let it go. If Gabe was happy, Dean would take it as a win. He needed a damn win right now.

 

============================================

 

The trip to Wichita went fine. Cas was quiet but cheerful enough on the three hour trip there. But the trip home was even quieter. Work seemed to have that effect on Cas. He was lost in thought. As much as Dean wanted to, he did not do anything a normal ‘friend’ wouldn’t do. And Sam was there to keep things light.

After that, Cas went back to his aloof self. It was like living with a cat. Dean knew he was there. Saw him occasionally. But otherwise…radio silence.

 

===========================================

 

Dean came home later than usual one night to find Sam and Gabe sitting on the couch watching (of all things) Desperate Housewives.

“Hey,” Sam spouted. He gave Gabe a slightly nervous glance and that was all Dean needed to clue him in. Ever since they had given Cas that ride to Wichita, or since Sam had fed Gabe dinner, the two had been getting a bit ‘friendly’. Dean had caught some lingering glances between the two.

“Desperate Housewives? Really?” Dean smirked, dropping his bag of comics.

“It’s…” Sam shrugged with a look of helpless guilt, “better than you’d think?”

Gabe smirked.

“Huh,” Dean grinned.

He kicked his boots off and plopped down right between them, making them both scoot apart a bit further. 

Gabe glared.

Dean grinned.

Sam sighed, looking pointedly at the TV.

“There’s an empty chair right there,” Gabe pouted, pointing at the comfortable recliner.

“Nah,” Dean grinned. “This seat is perfect.” He wiggled his ass, getting more comfortable. “Comfy.”

Gabe sighed.  
“This really isn’t your kind of thing,” Sam offered.

“No,” Dean glanced between the two of them. “I’m good! It’s been on my bucket list of things to watch.”

Sam snorted and Gabe scooted over another inch.

Sam’s phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. “It’s Crowley. I gotta take it.” He got up and walked out of the room. 

When they heard the door to the basement close, Gabe glared at Dean fully. “What are you doing?”

“What? Watching TV.”

“You aren’t going to make this easy are you?” Gabe stated.

“I’m just doing my due diligence as a brother,” Dean feigned innocently.

“Get lost, Winchester.”

Dean laughed. “Where’s Cas?”

They stared at each other a long moment.

“This isn’t the same thing. You…you humiliated my brother in public.”

“The balloons? Still?” Dean rolled his eyes with a groan. “Are we gonna get past this?”

Gabe frowned.

“I’m very protective of my brother,” Gabe declared, flailing a hand.

“Mmm,” Dean nodded, his grin still playing across his lips. “Me too.”

Gabe frowned again. “Okay. So you might be a nice guy.”

“A nice guy your brother has the hots for,” Dean added. Helpfully.

Gabe’s expression froze. “MAYBE. He MIGHT like you.”

“Dude,” Dean grinned wide, “anyone who kisses like that has some MAJOR attraction going on. Not maybe attraction. Major.”

Gabe’s jaw dropped a little.

“Like…major. Wet dream kinda major.”

“Alright!” Gabe growled, getting up. “Fine. If that’s what it takes,” he paced back and forth, the TV show forgotten, “then…truce.”

“Truce?” Dean quirked.

“Yeah! Like you back off and I back off.”

“Why, Gabe, had I known this little couch game worked so well I woulda done it sooner!”

“So funny,” Gabe rolled his eyes.

“So…you actually like my brother?”

Gabe shrugged, blushing. “Maybe.”

“A truce for a ‘maybe’, huh?” Dean grinned. Gabe stared at him pointedly. “Alright. Truce.”

Gabe nodded. 

Gabe might think this was a tie, but Dean knew damn well he won this victory.

Gabe headed upstairs and Dean pulled out his phone to text Charlie.

 

Dean: Yo. Just made it to Play Offs. I might still be in the dugout, but the game is afoot!

Charlie: way to go, slugger! Do I tune into ESPN for this?

Dean: oh trust me. You’ll be the first to know.

Charlie: Welcome to the big leagues, Dean! Go get ‘em tiger!

 

===========================================

 

A few nights later, Dean had decided to stay in. There was only so many things a man could do alone in Kansas City without feeling pathetic. 

Dean had grabbed a jar of salsa and a bag of tortilla chips. He laid on the couch downstairs and cracked a beer open, flipped the channels to find something to watch, and settled in.

He woke late that night, chip bag almost empty, salsa half gone, and three empty beer cans. He grabbed his trash and lumbered up the steps. He had thrown the cans away, put the chips away and opened the fridge to put the salsa away when he saw a figure sitting at the kitchen table.

He jumped, turning to see Cas sitting at the table in the dark. “Jesus, Cas!”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said quietly.

The pair stared at each other a moment. Dean shut the fridge and turned the light over the sink on.

Cas winced but adjusted to the light. “Dean, I was hoping I would run into you.”

“Run into me? Dude. Knock on the door. Or just come down, even.” He sat at the table. This had to be it. The speech he had been waiting for. He wondered if Cas would say he had changed his mind about them or realized he had been making a mistake or the dreaded, my brother was right about you speech.

“I wanted to apologize for being so stand-offish the past few weeks.” A moment of silence stretched between the pair. Dean nodded.

That shy smile tipped Cas’ grin. That was Dean’s grin. Okay…maybe Cas wasn’t going to hate on him. Maybe…maybe he still had a chance here. Maybe Cas still thought his brother was wrong about Dean.

“I have decided to get a new job.”

Dean grinned. “Good for you, man.”

“I’m sorry for the need for space. But I had to be sure I wasn’t going from one bad relationship to another.”

Dean rubbed his forehead, frowning. “Don’t be sorry, Cas. You do what you need to do. And I don’t know what happened between you and Balthazar, but I am nothing like him. I know I met you, acting like a dick…but Cas, I’m not a bad guy like that.”

Dean stood to leave and Cas stood quickly. “Dean,” he grabbed Dean’s arm. “I didn’t mean to ruin things between us.”

Dean saw the plea in Cas’ eyes. He turned his hand, Cas’ hand sliding down to hold his, rather than grip his forearm. “It’s okay, Cas. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But you are,” Cas said quietly. “You and Sam will be leaving in a few months. And then what?”

Dean tipped his head. It was an impossible question for as raw as Cas seemed to be. “How about we take the next few months to see what we want here. Then we can figure out who is going where. Or who isn’t going where.”

Cas’ shoulders relaxed a bit and a pale smile tipped his lips. “We can do that.”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean said gently. “We can do that.”

He pulled Cas’ hand up to his mouth and kissed it. He wanted to do so much more. But didn’t dare push too far or too fast.

Cas was grinning again. It made Dean relax all the more. He let Cas’ hand go with a squeeze.

“I feel like I should maybe explain some things.”

They sat at the table with the small light above the sink shedding pale light into the dark room. Cas sat quietly a few moments, his brow crinkled and his hands twisting an empty whiskey glass Dean had not noticed before.

“My relationships tend to be off balance. I tend to let my partner dominate too much.” A long silence stretched between them. “Balthazar was very controlling. And I just…let it happen. The final straw that broke me was when he mocked me in a meeting at work. That night at home, when I brought it up, he acted like I was overreacting. Then he started telling me how to dress and how to act around his friends, our coworkers.”

Dean’s brow furrowed, but he said nothing.

“I left. Right then. I threw stuff into a bag and left. I came back here. I had it listed with a realtor because Balthazar said I could live with him. It seemed like a good plan.” Silence stretched again. “That’s a lie. I knew it was a bad plan. I knew something was off. I was losing myself in the relationship. I am ashamed to say…I just let it all happen.”

“And you stopped it,” Dean said, reaching for his hand. “You took control before you lost yourself to him. Cas…I gotta ask, just so I know what I’m getting into here. Did Balthazar ever hit you?”

“No.” Cas bit his lip and stopped fumbling with the glass. “He never hit me. Verbally, he wasn’t such a good guy, but nothing I can’t shake off.”

“Did he ever…force you to do things? In bed, I mean?”

“No, Dean. Nothing like that. He just got really bossy.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said quietly, “I just needed to know.”

“I’m not so sure it wouldn’t have gotten to that point,” Cas admitted. His head dropped onto his hands on the table and he heaved a sigh.

Dean just waited. 

Cas sat up suddenly with a gleam in his eye. “I’m not weak. I’m not a push over. And I’m not letting him win.”

Dean nodded, grinning at his enthusiasm.

“I’m leaving that job because I want to. I hate that firm. In fact…I’m glad this happened.”

Dean huffed a laugh.

“I am! And I’m not letting anything in my past direct my future. If I want to move to Virginia, I’ll move to Virginia! If I want to move to California, I’ll move to California!”

“Yes, you will,” Dean grinned wide.

“If I want to move, I will.” He stood up. “If I want to date, I will,” he said, stepping into Dean’s space. 

Instinctively, Dean stood, putting them on the same level, but didn’t make a move.

Cas’ eyes jumped from his mouth to his eyes. “And…if I wanted to kiss you?” He asked, a slight hitch to his voice.

Dean grinned and leaned forward. “Anytime.”

Cas’ smile widened as he landed warm and soft onto Dean’s mouth. He took every stroke and opened to Cas without hesitation. Damn, he could kiss.

Cas gripped Dean’s hips tight and pressed into him. Dean shifted back, sitting on the table. Cas followed the motion, keeping him tight against him. 

“Dean, I-“ Cas pulled back. “I’m sorry it took me so long to sort myself out.”

“I’da waited, Cas. I still will. You don’t have to rush for me.”

“I am done waiting. I’m done.” He kissed Dean harder, his hands sliding under Dean’s shirt, landing hot against his skin. “I want you.”

Dean plowed a kiss into him that had them both breathless. This might be too fast. Cas might hate him for it tomorrow. But he was so greedy with his kisses and his hands were under his shirt and digging into his skin enough to make him gasp. They pin-balled their way down the hallway and up the stairs. Dean let Cas steer him into his bedroom. It was dark and all Dean was aware of was the soft, solid mattress that caught him. Cas was on top of him instantly. 

Dean was aware that Cas was taking control of his own wants and desires. It was freeing to let him take the lead. Let him take whatever he wanted. There was nothing he wouldn’t give him.

Cas pulled his shirt off and claimed his mouth with total abandon. Dean pulled Cas’ shirt up and over his head as well. Their mouths found each other’s again. It was heavy and slightly frenzied until Cas pulled back.

The pair looked at each other in the pale light of the room. Cas licked his lip and looked uncertain. His overconfident frenzy waned. 

Dean could feel (pressed hard against his thigh) that the hesitation was not a physical one. It was nerves. Cas was not used to taking charge.

Dean licked his lips and made a move. He ran a hand through Cas’ hair. “Come ‘ere,” he whispered, pulling him down and switching positions to take the lead better. 

He leaned down, kissing him hard and slow. When Dean finally reached down and started to unbuckle his belt, Cas tipped his hips up and moaned in response. 

“My God,” Dean murmured, “you are incredible.” His mouth dropped down to kiss and bite along his sides, hips, and across his stomach. Cas twisted and wiggled beneath him. 

He pulled Cas’ jeans and boxers away in a few short pulls. Cas’ hands quickly found Dean’s belt and unbuckled it quickly. 

Once wrestled out of their clothes, the pair crawled under Cas’ covers and they settled into the warmth of the blankets and each other.

Dean tucked a few stray hairs behind Cas’ ear and kissed him. “Do you want me to stop, Cas?”

“God, no,” Cas grinned.

Dean leaned down, nosing his cheek to tip his face, getting his mouth better access to Cas’ ear. “What exactly do you want me to do to you?”

Cas bit his lip, shivering from the breath in his ear. He pulled away, pulling a condom and lube out of his nightstand drawer. He handed them to Dean.

Dean took them but sat them aside. “So, you wanna bottom?”

Cas nodded.

Dean grinned down at him. “You better get ready to make some noise, Cas. Shy or not, I’m gonna wanna hear you.”

Cas grinned. “Alright, Dean.”

 

==========================================

 

Dean woke the next morning in a warm tangle of limbs and sheets. Sun peeked around the closed blinds and the bedroom door had burst open.

“Morning, kids! I thought you might want to know it’s nine in the morning!”

“Gabriel! Get out!” Cas groaned.

“Yeah, yeah. But you two might want to think about joining the rest of the world. And just so you know-“

“Gabriel! Out!”

“You guys are LOUD.”

“Oh my God,” Cas sighed.

Dean started chuckling.

“Guess you think you're funny, Winchester,” Gabe continued ranting, pulling Cas’ blinds up.

Dean winced but pushed back the comforter and pulled Cas tighter against him. Cas groaned pleasantly.

Gabe froze in his tracks. “Seriously. You people work, right?”

Dean looked down at the bare shoulder and neck in front of him. He lowered his mouth onto a faint bruise from last night and Cas moaned louder.

“Jeez!” Gabe scowled.

“Deeeaan,” Cas groaned, pulling away but grinning. Dean chased the grin, kissing him and turning him for better access.

“Yo! Still here!” Gabe yelled, darting across the room. “Last time I try to do you idiots a favor!”

Dean pulled back when he heard the door slam shut. They laughed and kissed more chastely this time.

Dean’s head popped up suddenly. “Did he say nine?” Dean looked at his watch. “I shoulda been at work ten minutes ago!”

Cas started to sit up as Dean jumped up. “I gotta run!” He kissed Cas. “I’m gonna get reamed out!” He jumped out of bed, pulling his pants on, leaning over and kissing Cas again. “I don’t wanna go.” He kissed him again. “I gotta go! I’ll see you tonight?”

Cas nodded, grinning. Dean grabbed the rest of his things, kissed Cas one more time and ran out the door.

Dean was forty minutes late for work, got docked an hour’s pay, and could hardly stay focused all day.

So, so, so worth it.


	10. The Playground

Chapter 10 The Playground

 

Losing an hour’s pay was the best money Dean had ever not had. Cas had been…the sex had been…all of it had been a home run.

Dean put the roast on the kitchen table. It was Friday evening and all four of them were home. It was the beginning of October and Dean felt like cooking. And singing. And whistling. Shit, after the breakthrough he and Cas had last night, life was fucking great.

Sam and Gabe were debating the best route to take to Sam’s internship building. 

Cas had rushed in the door just a few minutes ago, much later than he usually got home.

“Dinner’s ready!” He called, sitting a pot of mixed veggies and a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table.

“I’m not cutting through the parking garage on Water Street,” Sam said, rolling his eyes and grabbing four beers out of the fridge.

“It would save ten minutes!” Gabe swore.

“I would rather walk around it. And it would save five minutes. Tops.”

They sat down as Cas came down the steps, pulling his t-shirt on. He stopped short, Dean stopping as he came into the kitchen.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Cas leaned forward and kissed him chastely, sitting down with a shy grin. Dean grinned, knowing even that simple kiss was a step of bravery for Cas. 

They all sat down, filling their plates.

“Did work go okay?” Cas asked Dean, looking concerned.

“Went fine. Lost an hour pay.” Dean turned to look at Gabe. “Thanks, by the way, for waking us up.”

“Oh yeah,” Gabe smirked, “I’m just scarred for life. That’s all.”

Dean had the sense to blush. 

Sam grinned, shaking his head. “Did you…walk in on them?” Sam asked, laughing.

“He did,” Dean laughed. 

“Never again. And thank God I’m leaving in a few days. No one should have to listen to the pair of you.”

Sam’s eyebrows rose, looking amused. “Gabe, you might have to come downstairs with me to get away.”

“Don’t offer if you don’t mean it, stretch. I will be down if necessary.”

“How was your day?” Dean asked Cas, pointedly ignoring Gabe.

“Good. I…uh…I scheduled a meeting with my supervisor.”

“For?” Gabe asked, a note of worry in his voice.

“To resign, Gabriel. I’m resigning.”

Gabriel frowned, glancing at Dean. “What’s this all about?”

“Balthazar,” Cas sighed. “He got promoted recently. He’s the division leader over my supervisor.” Cas stirred his veggies idly. “He reassigned me to Virginia.”

“What?” Gabe snapped. And there was that glare. He had not seen that level ten glare since the balloon fiasco. “That’s illegal! Isn’t it, Sam?” 

Sam’s eyes bounced around the table. “I’m lost.”

“Balthazar and Cas used to…date. They were together,” Dean clarified, stabbing a piece of beef viciously.

“Are you being harassed at work, Cas?” Sam asked, all concern and lawyerly conduct.

Cas dropped his fork and rolled his eyes. “I’m not…I have it under control. I’ll handle it myself.”

Gabe bit back a smart-ass retort and went back to his meal.

“I didn’t mean any disrespect,” Sam said quietly.

“None taken, Sam. It’s nothing. Gabe is just used to taking care of things for me. And this time, I need to handle things myself.”

Dinner went on quietly from there until Gabe and Sam began debating the pros and cons of owning a car in the city.

Dean sided with Gabe. Everyone should have a car. Cas joined Sam. If people walked more, they would be healthier. Not to mention how it was better for the environment.

“Fuck that,” Gabe sneered. “You remember this next time you want a ride. I’ll tell you to go lick a tree.”

Sam smirked, obviously not taking him seriously.

As their plates emptied and the beer bottles crowded the table, the four debated and laughed and wiled away the hours.

Sam began clearing the table, packing away the leftovers. 

“Ya know…I’m leaving on Monday. I won’t be back until November some time.” He shook his head. “I’m gonna miss dinner times.”

Dean smirked.

Cas shook his head not even bothering to feel offended.

“Fine,” Gabe admitted. “I might miss you guys too. Cas anyhow. And Sam.” 

Dean flipped him off with a smirk.

“I gotta say…I ended up liking you two idiots more than I expected to.”

“In all fairness,” Sam interrupted, sitting down again, “you liked me right away. It was Dean you weren’t too happy about.”

“Uh,” Dean groaned. “Not that again.”

“What? I believe when we met we were both named Gabriel,” Gabe grinned.

“Uhhhh.”

“At least you had a name. I was ‘sensible shoes’, if I remember correctly,” Cas added with a grin.

Dean laughed. “You do wear some sensible shoes.”

“As opposed to what? Wearing boots?” Cas laughed.

“If you drove a car, your shoes wouldn’t have to be so ‘sensible’,” Dean teased, shoving Cas’ elbow gently.

“And what?” Cas asked, leaning in, “Wear boots like you?”

Dean leaned in, kissing him. “I think you’d look pretty cute in some boots.”

“Aaaand that’s my cue to go,” Gabe announced, Sam jumping up as well.

“You goin’ upstairs?” Dean asked, crooked grin in place. 

Gabe dropped his jaw, staring at the pair incredulously. “Apparently I’m hangin’ with you tonight, Samsquatch!”

Sam shook his head at Dean and opened the downstairs door. “Come on, Gabe. We’ll turn the TV on. Loud.”

Cas laughed as the pair disappeared. “We really know how to clear a room.”

“Yes we do,” Dean agreed, taking Cas by the hand. They headed upstairs at a jog.

Dean kicked the bedroom door shut with a grin. He pushed Cas onto the bed gently. They were stripped and under covers in minutes. There was still so much to discover about Cas. And Dean was going to take advantage of every minute they had. Gabe leaving in a few days was a reminder that things weren’t permanent here. 

He turned Cas over, onto his belly, while over top of him. He kissed and bit his way down the back of his neck and down his spine. He was so muscular. 

Cas seemed to thrive with a little restraint. Dean kept one or both hands pinned down and watched as it drove Cas crazy. Opening him was much easier tonight. After yesterday and with their new level of trust, he was ready and coaxing Dean to go further much quicker. 

Once he was slid inside, he pulled Cas up in front of him, both kneeling on the bed. With muscles he didn’t even know he had, he slowly pumped in and out while holding his hip with one hand and his chest with the other. His mouth was drawn to Cas’ shoulder and neck like a magnet. When he started pumping faster, he slid his hand from Cas’ hip to his hard, swinging cock.

Cas had both hands on the headboard, his eyes closed and his head tilted in total submission to Dean’s ministrations. He slid his stubbled chin onto Cas’ neck and started a low, stilted litany in his ear. “So fucking hot. Feel good? You seem to like it. You want more? Wanna hear you, Cas. Wanna hear how much you like it.”

Like an uncorked bottle, Cas writhed in his arms and began moaning and saying Dean’s name. Dean responded with more touches and faster pumping. He hitched one leg up, pushing Cas’ up with his for a better angle and that was the beginning of the end.

Dean clung to Cas through his orgasm and collapsed after his own. The pair slid and flopped onto the bed. Every touch and every kiss afterward were laced with sparks. Cas was more addictive than Dean had ever imagined.

At 3am, Dean woke to a hot, wet mouth on his neck and silky, warm hands running up and down his inner thigh. It was like waking up in a whirlwind of lust. “Cas,” he finally managed to croak out.

“Did I wake you?” Cas asked with a sly grin.

“Yes. And don’t stop,” he mumbled, his hips bucking up in response to his fingers.

Cas laughed a low rumble and his mouth started going lower and lower. His hands had been so close, teasing and rubbing, but never actually touching his dick.

Dean sucked in a gasp and all-out writhed when his mouth landed hot and wet on his cock. Cas moaned in delight when Dean cried out with a babble of, “feels so good, so good, don’t stop, Cas, fuck,” and on and on.

Waking up in such a storm of lust had Dean crashing in no time. Cas pumped his cock through an eruption that had Dean rocking his hips off the bed. Cas rolled over and picked up a shirt off the floor, wiping his hands off.

“I’m clean,” Dean panted in the aftermath of his orgasm. “I’m clean. I did blood work before I came here. In hopes…in hopes of something like this happening.”

Cas kissed him. “You did?”

“I did,” Dean laughed, kissing him. “I have it downstairs in my room.”

“I believe you,” Cas smiled, kissing him again. “I had myself tested after I broke up with Balthazar. I’m clean. I just felt like I needed to know and move on without anything hanging over my head.”

Dean chuckled low. “Shoulda mentioned it yesterday, but I was just so carried away.”

“Me too.”

Dean pulled Cas down, turning against him. “My turn.” 

Cas laughed until he was moaning. Dean worked fast, pulling Cas into a frenzied orgasm that hit him hard. Dean drank him down, riding out the waves until Cas lay spent and weak.

Saturday morning was a gift Dean had never known existed and one he quickly knew he could not live without. They slept in, together. To sleep with someone and enjoy the small simple touches. The cuddling. The holding. It was something Dean had never treasured before. The sleepy talk, the smiles and the warmth. It was just as addictive as Cas himself.

“It’s noon,” Dean mumbled, watching Cas’ hair fluff out with his breath.

“I love Saturday,” Cas yawned, stretching and pressing back into Dean purposefully. 

Dean ran his hand down Cas’ stretching chest. “I love Saturday too.”

Cas twisted in his arms and put his hands on Dean’s chest, perching his chin atop. “What are your plans today?”

Dean rocked his head in awed wonder. “I got no plans. Pretty sure I can’t think past this bed.” 

Cas grinned. He bit his lip.

“Don’t look so smug,” Dean laughed. “I’ve never been this…undone before. Jesus, man. You got me…lost.”

Cas’ grin faltered. “I know what you mean. But I’m not doing anything. I’m just…being me.”

“And you're adorable at it,” Dean chuckled. “Anyone ever tell you that?”

“No,” Cas laughed. “Can’t say I ever heard that one.”

“Come on. We’re getting up. Let’s get a shower and go get lunch. I need fuel so I can keep up with you tonight.”

Cas laughed, getting out of bed. “You better keep up then, Dean Winchester!”

Dean followed him into the bathroom, the pair taking a shower and learning how to share the spray of the shower head and how to wash each other and just how fun that could be. Dean hadn’t enjoyed a shower so much in his life.

They got out when the water ran cold and interrupted a rather escalating kiss. 

Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and headed downstairs. The kitchen was quiet with no signs of coffee having been made. He stopped, starting a pot to brew and headed downstairs to the room he and Sam shared. It was dark and quiet in their living room. He pulled open the bedroom door quietly, seeing Sam still tangled in his own sheets. He pulled open the top drawer of his dresser quietly, pulling out boxers and socks. He glanced over, seeing his own bed was unmade, he remembered Gabe had probably slept down here.

“What time is it?” Sam muttered.

“No idea. It’s like time stops down here. It’s like a cave.”

Dean turned, looking at the bed again. Sam moved, laying on his back and that was when Dean saw Gabe tucked beneath. They were sleeping together. 

Sam picked up his phone. “Dude. It’s 12:45.”

“Ughh,” Gabe groaned. “I gotta get up.”

“Coffee’s on,” Dean said, smirking.

The pair jerked up and jumped at the realization there was another person in the room.

“Morning,” Dean smirked again, shutting his drawer louder than necessary and pulling a t-shirt and jeans out of other drawers.

“Holy shit, Dean!” Sam finally managed.

Gabe was laying back, one hand over his own eyes and looking like he wished he could disappear into the mattress.

“Hey, last I checked, this was my room.”

Sam sighed.

Dean, the stubborn streak rearing up, dropped his towel and proceeded to put his boxers on.

“Jeez, Dean, Come on!” Sam sighed, his head dropping back. 

Gabe groaned again. “Come on, Winchester. So not cool.”

Dean laughed, sitting on the edge of his bed after pulling his jeans on. “So. What’s all this then? Get bored last night and-“

“Dean!” Sam snapped. “Shut up!”

Dean pulled his shirt on. “Hey! You two are consenting adults. Whatever-“

“If you don’t shut up,” Gabe said, sitting up suddenly, “I will go straight upstairs and have Cas wound up so tight he won’t be able to talk to you for a week!”

Dean stopped, one sock halfway on. “All right, Gabriel. The real one. Calm down, I’m just hacking on ya.”

Gabe turned, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. He leaned forward, kissing Sam.

“Alright, alright,” Dean groused. “So we all know how to clear a room. Later losers.”

Dean heard chuckling and more kissing as he pulled the door shut behind him. He took his last sock and headed upstairs. 

Cas came down the steps as Dean danced around the kitchen getting his last sock on. “Coffee’s almost ready.”

Cas sat down at the table. 

“So,” Dean grinned down at him, kissing him. “I just walked in on two shaggy headed idiots in bed together.”

“What?” Cas looked at him with wide eyes. “Sam and Gabe?”

“Oh yeah. Naked as newborns and about as spent as you and me.”

“No…” Cas gasped. “Maybe they were just sleeping!”

“Naked?” Dean laughed. “Dude. Come on. What? Your brother never slept around?”

“Slept around?” Cas laughed. “Extensively. But not with guys.”

“Huh.”

“Ever, as far as I know.”

“Huh.” Dean tried not to worry about that. But it did make him worry. A little.

He poured Cas a cup of coffee, letting him doctor it as he would and poured one for himself. 

Only the tinkling spoon made any noise for several moments. “You freaking out ‘cause our brothers are…ya know.”

“Uh,” Cas laid his spoon down, tipping his head. “Sam seems like a really nice guy. And Gabe is…I love him. He’s my brother, but he’s not the kind to stick around. Sam seems like the type to…stick around.”

Dean nodded, taking a long, hot drink. “Sam can handle it, I’m sure.” But that was definitely a red flag.

Cas nodded. “I just don’t want you to judge me by the actions of my brother.”

Dean joined him at the table. “I won’t, okay? Let our brothers do their thing and we’ll do ours.”

Cas nodded. “Okay.”

Dean made a mental note to keep an eye on Gabe and Sam. 

“Let’s go. I’m thinking we can do whatever your little heart desires, as long as that involves food at some point, swing by Bed, Bath, & Beyond for a romantic stroll down the pot and pan aisle, then back to that playground you call a bed.”

Cas’ eyes lit up over and over as Dean talked. “Playground, huh?”

“Fucking DisneyWorld in there,” Dean grinned, kissing him soundly again.


	11. The Fall

Chapter 11. The Fall

 

Dean spent the entire weekend with Cas. It was so relieving to see him so relaxed. He had his mind made up about his job and then everything else seemed to slide into place.

The two couples avoided public spaces in the house, Dean and Cas staying upstairs and Sam and Gabe sticking to the basement. Everything was so new. Gabe and Dean weren’t really ready to deal with each other. All four had reasons to be nervous. Dean was in possession of Gabe’s baby brother. As Gabe was in possession of Dean’s baby brother. Touchy territory. Cas was nervous Gabe could blow things for him and that he might bail on Cas. Sam was nervous Dean could blow things for him. Needless to say, the newly formed couples stuck close to their own zones in the house.

 

When Gabe pulled out Monday morning, Dean found Sam standing at the front door watching.

“Gabe leave?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

Dean recognized the puppy-dog eyes and disappointed slouch to his brother’s shoulders.

“You gonna make it?” Dean teased with a poke.

“Yeah.” Sam sighed and shut the door.

“You really like him, huh?” Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest and watching Sam closely.

Sam grinned sadly. “Yeah.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No need to dumb-it down to one syllable words for me, Sammy. You two gonna be a thing?”

Sam shrugged. “I think so. I hope so. I mean…Dean,” he went on quietly, “I was his first…guy.”

Dean nodded, knowingly.

“He’s…done other stuff…but never just a one on one relationship with a guy. He was with this other couple for a while, a guy and a girl, but-“

“Dude,” Dean closed his eyes painfully, “you don’t just come at someone with shit like that!”

Sam smirked. “A threesome?” Sam laughed. “Good ta know you do have a weak spot, Dean!”

“A weak spot! Scha!” Dean scoffed. “Whatever!”

Sam chuckled the whole way out the door and down the steps, heading to work.

Fucking Gabe. He wasn’t even here and still Dean had to deal with his…Gabrielness.

 

************

 

Two weeks after Gabe left, two big things happened. Cas put in his notice to quit. And Dean and Cas hauled Dean’s dresser upstairs, moving it in with Cas’ things.

They said it was for convenience, but Dean worried a little bit about just how attached to Cas he was becoming. He had never lived with someone he had dated. It tended to push things into fast forward. 

The fact that their toothbrushes sat in the same cup and they had started mixing laundry, seemed only natural instead of freak-out material. It was just convenient.

When Dean came back down for his memory pillow, Sam stopped him. “Don’t you think you might be rushing this a bit?”

Dean smirked. “Chill out, Sam.”

“Chill out? Gabe and I think this is kinda fast.”

“Oh, you AND Gabe think this is fast,” Dean groused, sidestepping him and heading toward the stairs.

“We just-“

“We?” Dean stopped, giving Sam a closer look. “How is Gabe? You two talking…a lot?”

“Yes, Dean. Every day. He’s kinda goin’ nuts being stuck in Texas when all this between us is so new.”

Dean nodded. Okay. That sounded promising. Anyone in Gabe’s position should be going nuts. Anyone in jeopardy of causing his baby brother heartache should be fearful as a mother fucker. “Good.”

“Good?” Sam asked, following him up the steps. “You just moved in with Cas. What are you going to do when we leave?”

Dean stopped at the top landing with his hand on the knob of the door, Sam, four steps below him. “I’ll figure it out, Sam. Now, chill the fuck out already.”

Sam blew a breath of frustration as Dean took his pillow and climbed the second set of steps up to his new room.

He might have shrugged Sam and his stupid, nosy words off, but in reality they were swarming around his head. This was fast. It was…tangling in deeper. And what would happen when they left? He sat on the side of the bed, pillow still in his hands.

Cas walked into the bedroom, catching Dean’s worried look. “Got your pillow?”

Dean nodded. “It’s memory foam,” he said quietly. “It remembers me,” he grinned with a chuckle. Comedy was his way out of what was really going through his mind.

Cas laughed, taking it from him and flopping it into place next to his at the head of the king size bed. “All moved in then?” Dean marveled at the ease at which Cas just added him right into his life. Was this too easy? Of course it was too easy. Nothing had ever worked out this well for Dean.

The words worried him. All moved in. His red flags for Gabriel were crowding into his own red flags popping up. What if he did a self-sabotage and fucked this all up for himself? Or Cas just got sick of him? His hands started sweating.

He took a deep breath, looking at Cas. Cas was sitting on the other side of the bed flipping through his new Spider-Man comic. He grinned at one of the pictures and all Dean’s flags dropped dead. Whatever happened, he was taking what he could get here. It was impossible for him to have doubts about Cas. There just wasn’t anyone else like Cas.

 

***************** 

 

At the end of October, Cas had taken a job at Gas-n-Sip almost a mile from the house. He made a lot less money and was still working hard at getting into another accounting firm. 

He had been gone from his old job for two weeks when Balthazar came knocking. Dean had just gone upstairs to change from work when the doorbell rang and he heard Cas answer it. 

Curious, he headed for the steps anyway. He froze at the top, unseen by the pair in the living room. He heard Balthazar’s voice.

“But some of the directors think it might have been a bad idea to let you go. They say your division was ranked highest until you left. They say-“

“They,” Cas interrupted, “Meaning your bosses. Zachariah, perhaps?”

“Well sure,” Balthazar waved off as if it were nothing.

“So…you're in trouble for putting the transfer to Virginia in,” Cas clarified.

“Look,” Balthazar said quietly, stepping closer to Cas. Dean stepped down two steps.

“I may have been a bit petty for putting your transfer in. But really, you did have it coming.”

“Oh, did I?” Cas deadpanned. Dean could see Cas’ arms cross over his chest. “My numbers were so insufficient-“

“Well, no!”

“And my ethics questionable-“

“Now, Cassie.”

“And my reports so subpar-“

“Alright!” He yelled, holding his hands up in defense. Dean came down two more steps.

“I was rash and maybe,” Balthazar took a step closer to Cas, reaching to touch his face when Cas batted his hand away. Dean was at the bottom of the stairs now.

“I was wrong for pushing you out, okay? Zachariah is furious and they…they put me on an action plan.”

Cas nodded. “That’s good.”

“Good? You're going to cost me my job!” Balthazar’s nice-guy act dropped like a hot potato. “You and your playing hard to get! You were supposed to beg me not to send you to Virginia, you twit! Not quit and get everyone pissed at me! And they have this trumped-up, bogus email that I supposedly sent you that they’re pissed about. Spouting some nonsense that I’m lucky you never filed for a hostile work environment!”

Dean was behind Cas now, but did not interrupt. Cas barely turned his head, but Dean knew he knew he was there.

Balthazar rolled his eyes and stepped back two steps, back across the threshold of the door and onto the porch. “I suppose this is your new mighty defender. Well, be aware…” he held his hand out, blankly looking at Dean.

“Winchester. Dean Winchester.”

“Yes, well, be aware Mr. Winchester, Cassie here will ruin your career.” His eyes traveled down Dean and he wrinkled his nose. “Or…well, perhaps you've taken a liking to the blue collar sort, Castiel. I suppose they have their…appeal.”

Sam, coming home from work, walked up the concrete steps in his suit and tie, briefcase in hand and read the situation pretty quickly.

“Oh! Another one! And you are?” Balthazar balked, obviously getting more nervous by the minute.

“Mr. Winchester. Sam Winchester with Roman Crowley Law Offices.” Sam neither smiled or looked one ounce friendly.

“Ha!” Balthazar practically choked. “A lawyer! And…” his panicked eyes swung to Dean, still standing behind Cas, “I see. Well, I’ll be on my way.”

“Balthazar,” Cas snapped, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Don’t come crying here when you lose your job. It won’t be my fault. It will be your own. In fact, I should not have to spell things out so blatantly for you, but don’t come back. Ever.”

Balthazar nodded quickly. He turned, doing a sort of ducking, bobbing dance past Sam’s wide frame on the narrow steps. Sam never moved a muscle for him. He did, however, and in no uncertain terms, glare at him as if he were the dumbest creature ever created.

They all watched as he stepped into his Lexus with quick nervous steps and drove away quickly.

Sam turned to look at Cas. “I take it that’s the dickwad that you used to date.”

Cas nodded.

“I don’t think he’ll be back,” Sam grinned.

Dean laughed and even Cas had trouble feeling too rattled from the situation. 

“God, I hope he gets fired!” Cas huffed.

Dean put an arm around him and they all went inside.

Cas headed upstairs to change for work. This was the shittiest part of Cas’ new job. He worked strange hours. And some days he was hardly home until Cas was headed to work.

“Nice suit,” Dean grinned. “Damn, you look like a fed.”

Sam gave him a small grin, heading for the kitchen.

“Got plans tonight?” Dean asked. Sam was worrying about something, Dean could tell.

“Nah. Work.”

Dean leaned against the counter as Sam got a drink from the fridge. “How’s work?”

“Fine. That dirtbag, Amara, got off clean on a technicality. But I started a new case on a woman that might actually be innocent. It would be nice if ONE of my clients is actually innocent instead of just weaseling their way out of the justice system.”

Dean would be glad for Sam when this internship was over. It was definitely not the type of cases his brother had become a lawyer to handle.

“How’s Gabe?”

Sam took a long drink, but Dean did not miss the look of concern on his face. “Fine. I guess.”

“You guess? You haven’t talked to him?” Dean had noticed Sam’s calls with Gabe had become less and less as the weeks passed.

“Maybe tonight.”

Dean frowned. His red flags were popping back up. 

He watched as Sam gave him a little wave and headed downstairs.

He pulled his phone out.

 

Dean: what’s going on? 

Nothing.

Dean: you better not be yanking my brother around, Gabriel.

Nothing.

Dean: you better answer me, you little prick.

The Real Gabriel: Just been really busy. We’re good.

Dean: then why doesn’t my brother look happy? You better make up your mind and not be stringing him along.

Nothing.

Dean: Dude. I can be in Texas in a few hours.

The Real Gabriel: We’re good! Chillax Dean-O.

“Chillax, my ass,” Dean muttered.

 

***************** 

 

November came. Gabriel did not. The days ticked by and Sam slipped into a quiet, solemn mood. He had told Dean that Gabe and he were just ‘casual’. That it might have just been a fling.

Dean knew better than that. Sam didn’t do ‘casual’. And flings didn’t mope like Sam was. Even Cas was stressing his absentee brother’s behavior.

Cas had been on several job interviews and turned down both jobs. Dean had the creeping suspicion that Cas might not be nearly as picky as he would make it seem. He was pretty sure this had more to do with the fact that Dean was sleeping with him every night and leaving in a few weeks.

It had to be messing with Cas’ head. It sure as hell was bothering Dean.

****************** 

 

On November 10th, Cas sat on the bed next to Dean as he unbuttoned his greasy work jeans and pulled them off.

“I need to talk to you,” Cas said quietly.

Oh fuck.

Dean swallowed hard. 

“A couple things,” Cas said. “First, I wanted to tell you one of my co-workers, Alfie, came into Gas-n-Sip last night. He told me Balthazar was fired. Zachariah fired him last Friday. Then they found evidence of email harassment, porn, and questionable fraudulent activity. He has all these fines to pay and the company is making him repay them for damages. Alfie knows Balthazar’s neighbor. He said he started getting all these strippers showing up and hanging around outside his house. When the police picked one of them up, she said Balthazar was her pimp. They couldn’t prove anything, but it kept happening. The whole neighborhood got in an uproar about it. He left. His house is empty and he left town.”

“Huh,” Dean nodded. “Serves him right.” 

Cas nodded. “Gabriel said he had it coming. He got his just deserts.”

Dean made a mental note to thank Charlie for whatever it was that ran Balthazar out of town. “Wait…you talked to Gabe?”

“That’s the second part. Gabriel called me today.”

Dean tried not to be immediately pissed. But it was hard.

“Yeah?”

“He said the plant in Texas has all these problems going on. He feels responsible because he spent so much more time here than there. And now things are really out of hand. He has already fixed some things. Fired a few people. Hired some more.”

“He’s not coming back, is he?” Dean asked, staring into those beautiful blue eyes and already knowing the answer.

“He said he won’t make it for Thanksgiving.”

Dean nodded with a bitter grin.

“He said Sam quit answering his calls.”

Dean wondered at that. Usually Sam was the first up for a long talk. God knows he had been dodging them long enough. But not Sam. 

“He also said that he may have handled things poorly a few weeks ago, telling Sam all he had wanted was a fling. He blames work and the fact that him and Sam were so new that neither of them could possibly know what they wanted.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “He’s freakin’ out, isn’t he?”

“I’d say so,” Cas nodded.

“Because Sam is a guy.”

“No,” Cas smirked. “Because Sam is…maybe something too serious for Gabe’s typical speed.”

“And he won’t be home for Thanksgiving? He’s hiding.”

“He’s definitely hiding,” Cas sighed. “I’m sorry, Dean. Gabe can be…”

“Gabe.”

“Yeah.”

They sat there quietly a few moments. “Did he tell Sam?”

“He did. Last night.”

“Well…he better not try and come back from this. I might have to kill him.”

Castiel gave him a slightly worried look.

“Ya know what? Screw Gabriel. Let’s go to Lawrence for Thanksgiving. I want you to meet my family anyway.”

“You do?” Cas asked. His eyes widened with that innocent head tilt that always melted Dean’s heart.

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean reached up and slid his hand down Cas’ smooth cheek, then slipped it back his neck, pulling Cas in for a kiss. 

Dean pulled back but Cas’ hands were already around his sides and crinkling his shirt in his hands. He’d be tugging it off soon enough. “Just because our brothers can’t figure out what they’re doing doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the fact that we really have something here.”

Cas’ mouth dropped a little and he studied Dean’s face a bit more carefully.

“Cas, I don’t know if I’m staying here or taking you with me, but either way, I want you with me.”

Cas’ brows furrowed with wanting to not believe Dean’s words. But he knew Dean too well. And Dean knew him. Every little tell.

Dean barreled on before he lost his nerve. “Come home with me. I want my family to know the man I’ve fallen head over heels in love with.”

Cas’ face flushed and his eyes were boring steady holes into him. “Dean!”

“What?” Dean grinned. “I love you.”

“I..” Cas stammered, looking shocked and shy and like he was going to ravage him all at the same time. “I love you too!”

Dean grinned. A layer of tension had disappeared. What had been building and brewing and almost erupted from both of them at one time or another had finally been let loose.

“Oh my God!” Cas stood up, pacing a few steps away. “I can’t believe you…and you want…and…”

Dean stood up, pulling his work shirt off, leaving him in nothing but boxers. “Yeah.” He took Cas by the shirt, backing his smiling boyfriend into the wall, knocking a picture down. “I want you. Always. I want to figure out a real job for both of us.” He kissed him. “Settle down.” He kissed him again. “Get our own place to live.” 

Cas helped him pull his shirt off as the kiss turned determined.

“I want to figure this crazy-ass life out with you.” Dean went on, feeling Cas’ nails bite into his scalp and back. “I love you.”

Cas whined through the next kiss, gasping when Dean pulled back. “I love you, Dean. I want that too. All of it. Every day. I don’t ever want you to move away from me.”

Dean groaned as Cas made his way down his neck. “Fuuuuck,” he moaned, groping Cas’ hard cock through his pants. “Get ‘em off.”

Cas’ hands disappeared from his body and the pair of them had him naked with a few rough tugs. Dean as well.

Cas shoved away from the wall and the pair staggered a few steps, falling onto the bed.

It wasn’t often that Dean bottomed, but Cas was prepping him before Dean even knew what was happening. “Yeaaah,” he moaned at the stretch and burn. He threw a bottle of lube in Cas’ general vicinity and moaned at the cool, slick relief that suddenly eased the way.

Cas was more than an amazing bed partner. He was the good that made Dean want to be better. He was the calm to his rage. The other half of himself. A partner in every way. A friend. A lover. A confidant. 

“I’m ready,” Dean blurted, pulling Cas away from his hurried ministrations.

“But,” Cas worried

Dean cut him off with a frenzied kiss as he pulled him into position above him. “I’m ready.”

Cas backed away enough that they could look into each other’s eyes.

Dean was ready for everything. Marriage. Mortgage. Kids.

“Fuck,” he huffed. And he knew Cas could see it all. The look of awe that filled his already flushed cheeks was proof enough. Cas knew. He knew everything. He knew he was lousy at video games, shit at communication, and had a fucked up childhood to boot. And yet here he was. Patiently and confidently at his side.

He gathered Dean’s clawing hands and kissed them. Dean wanted to rush. He wanted to fuck. And in an instant…with one look and two tiny kisses to his hands, his temper eased. His frenzy vanished.

Cas took both his wrists into one hand, pinning them just above his head with a firm, steady grip.

Dean sucked in a breath as Cas kissed him softly.

His body relaxed and Cas used his free hand to coax his leg up.

“I love you,” Cas mumbled into his mouth. His hand dropped to the bed to steady himself as he pressed his way inside.

Dean barely pulled against him as he was filled. Cas immediately set a slow, steady pace and Dean wanted to rush it, but Cas was in charge. And Dean love it. He loved him. 

The burn and slide turned into a spiral of heat and electricity. Cas shifted, hitting his prostate. 

After what seemed like the longest climb up a mountain of growing sensation, Cas let go of Dean’s wrists and pulled his nipple between his thumb and fingers.

“Fuck,” Dean growled. His restrained hands were free to grip Cas’ waist and coax him faster.

Dean had never felt so captured and so loved in all his life. He hugged Cas down to him as the two quickened their pace. “I…” Dean gasped, his hips seeking deeper entrance and his dick straining between their bellies, “I love you, Cas.”

Cas pistoned harder, faster until they both cried out in relief, wet, slapping sounds dying into stillness and heavy breathing.

Tears burned at Dean’s eyes as Cas weight settled heavily on top of him, warm wet, and all encompassing. The soft litany of ‘I love you’s’ hot in his ear and his hands gripping him tight.

All Dean could do was hold on to him and wait until he gained some control back. He had no idea that anything in life or death could feel so good.

 

****************

 

Dean knocked on the familiar front door and pushed it open. “Hello!” He called.

“Dean!” Ellen called from the kitchen, quickly making her way into the living room.

“Hey!” He hugged her tight and let her go so she could hug Sam just as tight.

“I’ve missed you boys so much!” She smiled.

Sam stepped aside and Cas came into the living room with his shy smile.

“Hello, Ellen. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You said he was handsome, Dean, but-“ she shook her head, drinking him in with a head to toe look and a warm hug. “It’s so good to finally meet you, Castiel. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Cas blushed a little and handed her a bouquet of fall flowers.

“Well, isn’t that sweet!” She gave Dean a surprised grin. “Oh, he’s a keeper.”

“I’m glad you think so too,” Dean grinned, pulling him into his side. “That’s the plan.”

“Really?” Ellen said in shock then trying to curb her surprise. “Sorry, Cas. I’m just not used to my boys showing such good sense about such things.”

A car pulled up at break-neck speed and Jo got out, thundering onto the porch and bursting through the door.

“Dean! Sam!” She tackled Sam with hug that had him staggering backwards and laughing. She moved on to Dean with the same fervor. “I missed you both so, so, so much! God, it’s been so BORING since you left!”

Her wild, flinging ponytail stopped as she spotted Cas with a slightly worried look on his face. She looked down at his shoes and Cas immediately wished he had worn something different.

“Holy shit,” she grinned. “It’s you! Mr. Sensible Shoes, himself!”

“Hello,” Cas managed.

“Oh my God, he’s so cute, Dean! No wonder you left this town in the dust! We don’t have any here quite like that!”

Dean whacked her on the shoulder. “Quit ogling my boyfriend.

“Boyfriend!” She grinned. “Damn. Hi. I’m Jo.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Jo,” Cas blushed.

“Mom,” she grinned, hugging Ellen. “I brought ten pounds of potatoes and six loaves of bread. Is there an army coming that I don’t know about?” Her sharp eyes landed on Cas again. “I hope they look like that.”

“JoAnna Beth!” Ellen swatted her. “Act your age.”

She raised her eyebrows, her and Dean laughing about something that slipped past the rest.

“Is the other one coming? The real Gabriel?”

“No,” Dean, Cas, and Sam answered shortly.

“Okie dokie,” Jo nodded, wisely (for once) not asking.

The back door banged closed. “Ellen, did you see that rip of a daughter of ours go flyin’ up the lane like a bat outta hell?”

Bobby stepped into the living room. “Hey! The gang’s all here!” He grinned wide and Sam was the first to hug the man so hard he was muttering. “Act like ya missed me or somethin’!”

“I miss you,” Sam said, yanking off his hat and kissing him on top of the head, flopping the hat back on crookedly.

“Damn idjit,” Bobby laughed, pulling his hat on right. Sam had been doing that to Bobby since he was taller than him.

“Hey, Bobby,” Dean laughed, hugging him tight.

“Dean, glad to have ya home.”

“Bobby, this is Cas. Cas, this is my dad. Bobby.”

Cas shook his hand. “It’s so nice to meet you, Bobby. I’ve heard so many good things about you and Ellen. And Jo,” he added, looking slightly fearful she might tackle him too with a hug.

“Well, don’t believe half of it. But welcome aboard anyhow.”

It was starting to get late and they all settled around the table in the kitchen for a light supper.

“Bobby made chili,” Ellen announced, sitting the big pot right in the middle of the table. “And I made corn bread and spinach.”

Cas gave the pot of spinach a curious look.

“Ellen make the best spinach in the world. People who hate spinach even like hers!” Sam swore with a proud grin.

“He ate so much, I swear it’s what made him so tall,” Ellen laughed. “I didn’t get to Dean in time. He coulda been tall too.”

“I’m six feet tall!” Dean defended. “I AM tall. Nobody notices because of Sam, though!”

Cas grinned. It was obviously an old argument as they all ‘uh huh’ed him and moved on.

Cas gave Dean’s foot a nudge under the table and the two grinned.

Dean could tell that Cas liked it here. He watched in his shy, observant way, but he was relaxed. It made Dean feel some kind of wholeness he never knew before.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

He pulled it out, expecting it to be Charlie.

 

The Real Gabriel: where are you? Cas isn’t answering and neither is Sam.

Dean frowned. Freaking Gabriel.

Dean: we’re in Kansas, dumbass. Remember that state between Colorado and Missouri?

The Real Gabriel: Fuck you, Winchester. Where is Sam?

Dean snorted.

Dean: fuck you Gabriel! What do you care? Feeling lonely in Texas? Too fucking bad.

The Real Gabriel: I came home. I’m at the house and no one is here.

Dean frowned.

Dean: why are you at the house?

The Real Gabriel: I live here. And I see you’ve moved right in.

Dean smirked. Dean’s phone buzzed, lighting up to show a call.

The Real Gabriel

Dean rejected it.

Dean: No fucking way.

The Real Gabriel: WHERE ARE YOU?

Dean: Kansas, you dick.

The Real Gabriel: I came home to apologize. I need to talk to Sam. Or Cas. I fucked up, okay? I’m sorry! But I’d rather be telling Sam instead of you.

The Real Gabriel: come on, Dean.

The Real Gabriel: Please.

The Real Gabriel: Dean 

The Real Gabriel: Dean 

The Real Gabriel: Dean 

The Real Gabriel: Dean 

The Real Gabriel: Dean FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! LET ME TALK TO ANYONE ELSE!

Dean laughed.

“Dean Michael Winchester,” Ellen snapped. “Put that phone away!”

Dean: gotta go :)

 

Dean put the phone in his pocket. He could feel it buzz for quite some time. It served Gabriel right. Sam had been so down the past few weeks. The internship was sucking ass and then the disappointment of Gabriel on top of it were bringing out the puppy-dog eyes. The puppy-dog eyes!

Gabriel was lucky he had a pulse. And all his limbs.

No one fucked with his baby brother.


	12. The Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! If anything is posted past this chapter it will be a timestamp. I might be persuaded to write a timestamp :)

Chapter 12 The Texts

Thanksgiving Day dawned bright and early. Dean and Bobby were in charge of the bird, the stuffing, the mashed potatoes, and during-prep dishes. Jo, Sam, and Ellen were handling the casseroles, pies, table, and after-dinner dishes. 

“You doin’ alright in Kansas City?” Bobby asked. The stuffing was made and the turkey was in the oven. They were working on the dishes they had dirtied.

“Yeah. I don’t care for the city. Too big for me. Sam doesn’t seem to like it much either.”

Bobby glanced over his shoulder, looking at the empty kitchen doorway. “He called me a few nights ago. Said he’s havin’ trouble with some yahoo. Guy left town and keeps givin’ him the run around.”

Dean was a little surprised Sam had called Bobby for that kind of talk. But maybe he thought because of Cas, Dean wouldn’t want to hear the details. Or maybe he thought Dean would kill Gabe. Yeah. That might be the one.

He nodded, drying the utensils back to a dull shine. “Yeah. Gabriel. Cas’ brother.”

“Well, ain’t that a bitch,” Bobby grumbled. “You two dating brothers? That sounds like a bad idea.”

Dean huffed. “Yeah. Well, the only problem at this point is if Cas stays mad at me if I cause that little bastard permanent damage.”

“Yeah, that won’t impress the in-laws.”

Dean laughed. “No in-laws to impress. Cas’ parents died six years ago.”

“Hm. Well, guess you're alright then. Commence to damaging.” He gave Dean a smirk.

Dean put the silverware away. “I actually like the guy. When he’s not making Sam miserable. Or me miserable. Or Cas. Why do I like that guy?”

Bobby laughed this time. “Sounds like Kansas City has been interesting, if nothing else.”

“Not to mention I met Cas.”

Bobby nodded, scrubbing the last pot and rinsing. “He seems like a good guy.”

“I know what you're thinking,” Dean said, picking up a pot to dry. “He’s not my type.”

Bobby shrugged. “Seems like he loves you a whole lot. That’s about the only type ya really need, Dean.”

Dean grinned. He dried the last pot. “I’m gonna ask him to move back here with us.”

Bobby wiped off the counter and leaned against it, watching Dean. “You sure?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean nodded, not missing a beat. He looked at Bobby finding it a little hard to actually say out loud, but he took a deep breath and went on. “I’m gonna ask him to marry me.”

Bobby’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow.” A grin spread across his face like Dean had not seen in a long time. Bobby was typically surly. Lovably grumpy. But to see him truly grin like that had Dean grinning and blushing. “I’ll be damned! Marry. That’s…that’s great, Dean.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, putting the pot away with a dopey grin. “You can tell Ellen, but nobody else. Not Jo or Sam. I just gotta figure a few things out first. But…I know it’s comin’.”

“It’s a pretty rare thing to find love in life, Dean. Take it, if you can. Don’t wait for the perfect time. Cuz there ain’t one.”

Dean nodded. “Okay.”

He started to leave the kitchen, but Bobby stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “He’s lucky to have you, Dean. I couldn’t be prouder of you. It’s time you let Sam be a grown up on his own.” He squeezed Deans shoulder gently. “It’s hard letting go. But you gotta. It’s time you made yourself happy.”

Dean nodded. He knew Bobby was right. It was still hard to hear. “I will.”

Bobby pulled him into a tight hug. “Love you, Dean.”

“Love you too.” Dean hugged him, slapped his back and tipped his chin up.

He headed back to the living room and up the steps to his old bedroom where he and Cas had slept last night. It was barely eight in the morning and Cas was still nestled snug and warm in the blankets.

Dean pulled his socks off and crawled under the covers, feeling only slightly bad about putting his cold hands and feet on Cas’ warm skin.

“Mmmm,” Cas pulled away. Dean held him tight against him anyway, warming quickly.

Cas rolled over, looking at him sleepily. “You smell like thyme.” He grinned.

Dean nodded. His head was too full of thoughts and emotions. 

“Is everything okay?” Cas whispered in his raspy morning voice.

“Did you ever freak out a little bit inside because everything in your life was a little too perfect?”

Cas looked at him steadily. “Every morning since you told me you loved me.”

Dean kissed him. “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

“Me either,” Cas whispered back.

Cas curled into him and Dean closed his eyes. He kissed the top of Cas’ head and took in a long, deep breath of Cas. 

 

****************

 

By eleven o’clock, everyone was gathered in the living room. The smell of turkey hung in the air, making them all hungry. Bobby had obviously told Ellen about their talk in the kitchen. She had given him and extra long hug when he came in, making Sam give him a questioning look. He just shrugged Sam’s curiosity off. 

Sam was regaling them with stories of the pure evil he worked with. 

“Is the internship worth it?” Ellen asked.

“Yes,” Sam sighed heavily. “I’ve already got a few calls in with some firms here. I’m getting some promising responses.”

Ellen shook her head. She turned her gaze to Cas, who was sitting on the couch next to Dean. “So, Cas, do you have family?”

“I have a brother. Gabriel.” Cas looked down, a sad smile ghosting quickly across his face. “He’s busy working in Texas.”

Sam looked away guiltily.

“My parents died a few years ago in a car accident. I have some aunts and uncles. Cousins. But we never were close. And they generally don’t agree with my…lifestyle choices.”

She nodded. “Well, we're glad you're here with us this year.”

Cas nodded and smiled politely. “Thank you. I am too.”

A pang of guilt tripped through Dean’s system. Cas was missing his brother. And Gabe was trying to find him. The thought of Gabe sitting alone at the house had him on his feet. “I’ll be back. I gotta check my email.”

He had meant to check Gabe’s texts last night, but they got so carried away talking and sitting around catching up, that he had forgotten. He headed up the steps as Jo started telling them about her new boyfriend.

In his room, he shut the door quietly and pulled his phone off the charger. He had turned it off last night. He switched it on, his eyes growing wide when he saw he had 22 texts from Gabe and 15 missed calls.

“Shit.”

He opened the text, scrolling to the first one he had ignored.

 

The Real Gabriel: no! Come on, Winchester!

The Real Gabriel: Dean!

The Real Gabriel: Deeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaan

The Real Gabriel: I’m dying here.

The Real Gabriel: Come on, man!

The Real Gabriel: fine. You wanna play?

The Real Gabriel: I’m in your room.

The Real Gabriel: your dildo selection could use some imagination.

The Real Gabriel: I’m burning ALL your stupid flannel shirts you cock blocking fucker.

The Real Gabriel: i didn’t burn them. Your dildos are lame though.

The Real Gabriel: I think Sam has his phone off. If he had it on, I know he would have answered me by now. Come on, Dean. I said I was sorry.

The Real Gabriel: no adult should own this many comic books. You really are a dweeb.

The Real Gabriel: I drew penises on every Wonder Woman in Wonder Woman: The True Amazon. I hope it was a collector’s item.

The Real Gabriel: It’s midnight. You probably turned your phone off a long time ago. I found Cas’ phone sitting on his nightstand. So that explains why he isn’t answering. 

The Real Gabriel: i am making extensive, well planned prank plans with your precious car as my focus. Be afraid Dean. Very afraid.

The Real Gabriel: Dean?

The Real Gabriel: okay. I’m quite sure you hate my guts for sleeping with your brother and ditching town. It was pretty shitty. But you don’t know the whole story. He said I was…I just can’t go into it all. But he was getting REALLY attached. I’m not into the whole relationship thing as a whole. It’s not Sam. I just can’t get involved like that. Trust me, Sam can do better than me. He’s

The Real Gabriel: i meant to delete that last text. Look, Sam is great. A little too great. Ya know what I mean? Anyway, I told him a bunch of shit I didn’t mean to chase him away. Except now I wish I wouldn’t have. He’s…pretty great. I really need to tell him I’m sorry. And I want to spend Thanksgiving with all of you.

The Real Gabriel: ignore my babbling. It’s 2am and I’m slightly nonsensical by this point.

The Real Gabriel: i hate phones.

The Real Gabriel: ha! I might be stupid, but I can also be pretty damn smart! I figured out Sam’s password to his laptop (I’ll add that to my list of apologies when I see him). Yes. That’s right you fucker. I figured out where you bastards are! LAWRENCE FUCKING KANSAS! Says Singer automotive on one of Sam’s pictures and I remember him saying your family owned a garage. I’m coming to Lawrence. There can’t be that many Singers. I’m coming and apologizing and you can’t stop me!

The Real Gabriel: i hope you know this makes us even.

 

Dean blinked in shock. “Holy shit!” The time of the last text was 5am. It only took three hours to get to Lawrence. He was probably here somewhere. And man, did he have it bad for Sam. The guy was miserable. And as much as it served him right, Dean woulda given in a long time ago if he had been reading the texts when they were being sent.

He called Gabe. It went straight to voicemail. “Gabe…I just got your texts. Call me. I’ll tell you how to get here.”

He hung up. He paced around the small bedroom tapping the phone to his chin. Fuck. He had to tell Cas. And Sam. 

Freaking Gabe. Persistent little fucker.

Dean went downstairs. This was all Gabe’s doing, yet he felt like shit for his end of it. Damnit.

Cas was in the kitchen peeling potatoes with Jo and Sam. Dean sat his phone on the table. “We have a problem.”

“What?” They all asked, looking worried.

“Gabriel.”

Cas and Sam were on their feet.

“What happened?” Cas looked panic stricken.

“Okay, I think he’s okay. But I think he’s here. In Lawrence.”

“Here?” Sam asked, totally lost.

“But he’s okay?” Cas asked, sitting back down, looking pale.

“Okay, stop freaking out and just listen a minute,” Dean said calmly, waiting for Sam to sit back down.

“Gabe texted me last night. He wanted to talk to you guys and I told him to…well I didn’t let him.”

Jo bit her lip.

“Dean!” Cas scolded.

“What the hell, Dean!” Sam yelled.

“He yanked you around for the past few weeks, Sam! I wasn’t letting him mess with you for Thanksgiving. Sorry, Cas.”

Cas looked a bit angrier than Dean had hoped. He couldn’t blame him. What seemed like nothing actually was really a shitty thing. If someone wouldn’t let him talk to Sam…well yeah. This was starting to feel vaguely familiar.

“It was a dick thing to do, alright?” Dean huffed. “But I didn’t think he was gonna freak out like he did!”

“What happened, Dean?” Cas snapped.

“Um. Well. He said…well, he said a whole lotta shit about being sorry and he panicked cuz Sam is so awesome and he came home and we were all gone.”

“He came home?” Cas asked sadly, looking heart broken.

Fuck.

“He did. But he broke into Sam’s laptop and figured out Singer Automotive and Lawrence. He said he was coming to find us.”

Cas sat back, looking a bit relieved. Sam looked miserable.

“Problem is…he shoulda been here like…two, almost three hours ago. I’m kinda worried about where he is. I tried to call but it went straight to voicemail. His phone is probably dead.”

Sam stood up. “We need to find him.”

Cas, Dean, and Jo stood up as well. “But…where do we look?” Dean asked.

“Bobby’s?” Sam guessed.

Dean shrugged. “It’s worth a try.”

Sam and Jo took off. “Cas. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think this would happen.”

Cas frowned, giving him a disappointed look. “It was a dick move, Dean. Sometimes it worries me how much you and Gabriel are alike.” He walked out of the kitchen.

“Fuck,” Dean swore, shoving his chair in roughly, two potatoes rolling onto the floor. He walked out to the living room.

“We’re gonna drive around and look for him,” Jo was saying. 

Ellen and Bobby gave Dean a parental look. 

“I know,” Dean snapped. “I’m the dick.”

He walked out the front door, getting in his car. He started it, turning the defrost on to warm the windshield.

Jo and Sam got in the back. Cas got in the front, still looking worried.

Dean pulled out of the lane to Bobby’s and headed to the garage.

“He said he was sorry?” Sam asked quietly.

Dean sighed. “He feels pretty shitty for stringing you along. He says he lied, tried to chase you away because you were too good for him.”

“That’s…that’s so not true.” Sam shook his head sadly. “You might not see it Dean, but he’s actually a really sensitive guy.”

Dean tapped his thumbs nervously on the steering wheel. He could relate. Maybe him and Gabe were more alike than he had thought. “I feel really bad, alright? We’re gonna find him.” He gave his brother an apologetic glance in the rearview mirror. Sam just looked worried.

He pulled into Singer’s Automotive.

No Gabe.

“Look!” Jo yelled, getting out of the car and running over to the door. She pulled a red balloon off the door handle.

Back in the car she handed the balloon to Sam. In black sharpie it read, Phone died. Hope I can find you Sam.

Sam stared at it in shock. “What’s he doing? Where would he go?”

The other three shook their heads. Where the hell else would Gabe go?

“Why the balloon?” Sam asked softly.

Dean’s phone rang. He snatched it quickly. “It’s just Charlie.”

He put the car in gear, pulling onto the main road and answering. “Hey, Charlie.”

“Hi! Um…you might wanna come back home.”

“What? Why?”

“You have a…there’s a guy here.”

“Is it Gabe?!”

“Yeah,” she laughed.

Dean wanted to beat him. And hug him. And fucking cry with relief that the bastard was okay. “We’re coming!”

He tossed the phone down and floored it. “Gabe’s at the house.”

Everyone sighed with relief. The two mile drive felt like it took an eternity. Snow was just starting to fall and Dean thanked whoever was listening in the universe that Gabe was okay.

He pulled into the lane and he was sure every one of them had the same expression Dean did. Shock.

“What the hell?” Sam said slowly.

Gabe stood in front of the house holding at least fifty red balloons. They mushroomed above him like a giant red cloud. They whipped with the wind in a giant ripple that made it look like a living thing.

On the ground, Gabe stood clutching the strings with a look of exhausted, frenzied anticipation.

Bobby, Ellen, and Charlie stood on the porch watching.

Dean pulled up closer, turned the car off, and they all got out slowly, watching the strange sight.

Sam took his one balloon and stopped right in front of Gabe.

“I’m-“ Gabe shivered and looked at Sam with a desperate look. “I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t mean any of that bullshit about just wanting to hook up. I…I was just being…a coward. I promise, if you give me another chance, I won’t bail! I won’t back out. I want all in. The whole, dating thing, with dates and candy, and wooing, and…I kinda…really want to-“

The rest was cut off by Sam kissing him.

The balloons wobbled, at least ten floating away.

Sam pulled back, his hands cupping Gabe’s face. “You didn’t have to do this…all this,” Sam said, looking up at the canopy above them.

“I did. I was an ass. I deserved to wander around Lawrence looking like an ass.”

Sam swiped a tear off Gabe’s cheek with his thumb. “You're not an ass.”

Gabe gave him a wobbly smile. “Did you know there are 17 Singers in the white pages in Lawrence?” I’ve met nine of them.”

“Gabe!” Sam laughed, hugging him to him. The balloons wavered and more drifted away.

“I had to find you,” Gabe mumbled. One arm wrapped around Sam tightly while the other clung to the mass of strings in his hand. “There was Anne, and, and, Susan, and Michael Singer…they were nice. Not related to, to Robert though. Savannah, George, they, they were not so nice. One guy, Ed Singer, pulled a gun on me! But…I finally…found you.”

“You crazy idiot!” Sam laughed. He kissed Gabe again. “It’s okay. Let’s just move on.”

Dean felt Cas slip his hand into his. He looked at him with a little surprise. “Sorry I snapped at you. I just got so scared something had happened to him.”

Dean shook his head no. “Eventually I will learn from my mistakes. I am a nice guy. Really.”

“I know you are,” Cas laughed. “And I love you just the way you are.”

“I don’t know why,” Dean said softly.

“For a million reasons, Dean.” They exchanged a look, Dean squeezing his hand tight. His eyes went back to their brothers who stood there saying something quietly to each other, Gabe clutching the mass of strings with one hand and Sam’s sleeve with the other. Sam clutching Gabe. “Love can’t be planned or chosen for you. Why do they love each other? It’s…fate maybe.”

“No one said anything about love,” Dean frowned at the pair.

Cas gave him a skeptical grin.

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged. “You're right. That’s gotta be love. No one would do…THAT otherwise.”

They approached their brothers. Gabe turned a slightly shaken look on them.

“Cassie! I found you!”

“You did,” Cas laughed, hugging him. “I’m glad you're here. It wouldn’t be Thanksgiving without you.”

Cas stepped back and Gabe caught sight of Dean standing there.

“Gabe,” Dean said, expecting a glare or a gun or a stake to the heart.

“Dean!” Gabe launched a hug on him, Dean hugging him tight. “I’m sorry! I’m not an asshole. Not totally. I can erase the penises I drew on Wonder Woman! I used a pencil! And I know you think-“

Dean stepped back, putting a steadying hand on his shoulder. “Gabe. You are a dick.”

The pair stared just a moment.

“Just as much as I am. And you make my brother pretty happy. Stop beating yourself up. You're taking all the fun out of it.”

Gabe sputtered a laugh. Relief washed over him in a wave that Dean could totally relate to. They hugged one more time and he stepped back.

Sam still looked dumb-struck. “I can’t believe you did this! Where did you even get all these balloons? And how did you…ya know what?” Sam shut his eyes, laughing. “I’m just glad you're here.”

“Really? You don’t hate me?” Gabe asked, still looking so uncertain.

Sam kissed him, lifting him off his feet. All the balloons lifted away as Gabe wrapped his arms around him.

Red balloons drifted upward while snow drifted down. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas. He kissed his temple and whispered, “Our brothers might need to stay at a hotel tonight.”

Cas laughed, wrapping his own arms around Dean, huddling into him for warmth.

“See,” Jo said, a hand on her hip, ponytail swinging, “balloons were an awesome idea.”

Four incredulous looks had her skirting around the group and heading up onto the porch. “Kay. Maybe not!”

 

The End. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to add more details at the end. But this was such a beautiful place to stop! Hopefully I planted enough hints about what happens later. All I know is, they lived happily ever after!
> 
> Thank you so very much for the support along the way with this one! You guys are amazing :)


End file.
